Six Years Later
by LilPurpleMonkey
Summary: it's been SIX years since Sonny left Hollywood after discovering her boyfriend Chad was cheating on her and finding out she was pregnant.She has been invited to Hollywood by none other then CDC what will happen between the two?
1. Hollywood Again

**Hey Reader LilPurpleMonkey here and this is my first story. thanks for choosing to read it.**

**Disclaimer: i sadly do not own Sonny With A chance. i only own the plot and the twins.  
**

Six Years Later

Chapter 1: Hollywood Again

Sonny's POV

I was eighteen when I got pregnant. Chad and I had been dating for about two years. Our relationship had been strong before we did it but in the aftermath it wasn't what it was before. I didn't know how he'd react to my being pregnant and all since he didn't seem that into me anymore. I didn't want to force him to stay with me if he didn't want to but I still wanted him, but apparently he didn't want me. The day I went to tell him I was pregnant was the day I discovered that he and Marta had been…together. I ran…I ran away from Hollywood back home to Wisconsin.

I decided to keep the baby but to my surprise I had twins…twin boys. I named the older one Dylan Christopher Cooper and the younger one Chase Mathew Cooper. I decided to give them his last name because well they were his as much as they were mine. So I got accepted into the state university and became a teacher. Yeah life is hard but no one ever said it was going to be easy but my mom is helping me out every step of the way.

"Mommy have you seen my soccer uniform?" Dylan yelled from inside his bedroom. My guess was that the six year old blond had torn apart the bedroom much to his brother's dismay.

I walked into the laundry room and from the dryer I pulled out his clean red shirt and black shorts. I walked into their bedroom and looked around. My face fell he had torn the room apart looking for his uniform. "Chase isn't going to like this." I said to him. He turned around and smiled the same smile that his dad wore. Both of them had his eyes though only Dylan was blond and most like Chad, Chase had light brown hair and was more like me though he still had some Chadness in him.

"Oh he's seen it and has said he won't be coming in here until the mess is gone." he said and then when he spied the uniform in my arms he smiled wider. "Yes I won't be late for team pictures then." he said excitedly taking his uniform and ushering me out of the room.

"Why couldn't he look in the dryer to begin with?" Chase asked already fully dressed in his baseball uniform. It was a good thing that the pictures were being held in relatively the same area.

"You know your brother, he likes to do things his own way. Now do mommy a favor and make sure that your brother looks good for his picture. Like you do." I said and he nodded though reluctantly at first but then enthusiastically. I walked into the kitchen and took the letter that I had been ignoring from the counter. As I was opening it the phone rang. I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Sonny?" came his voice. The voice of Chad Dylan Cooper, the father of my children.

"Uh." was all that managed to escape from my mouth.

"Sonny this is you right because I got this number from Tawni. It's me Chad." he said sounding very un-Chad like.

"I have to go now." I said quickly hanging up the phone, turning it off, and sticking it into my pocket. The boys came out looking quite stunning each in their own uniform. Their shaggy haircut neatly done Chad style much to my dismay but hey it looks good. "Come on boys get the stuff in the car and lets get going."

We got to the soccer field just in time for singles photos. They called Dylan's name and he stepped up and gave them his best smile, the one that made his bright blue eyes sparkle. They took his picture and he stepped down and we waited for single pictures to be finished. Once every kid had their picture taken it was time for the team picture. Once the serious one and the funny one were taken we sprinted to the baseball field for Chase's pictures. We got there and Dylan and I sat down in the dugout with the rest of the families. I watched as Chase gave the same smile Dylan had given as he stood on home plate having his picture taken.

"That your kid?" the guy next to me asked.

"Yes he is." I answered.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Cooper. My son Taylor and your son Chase are really good friends." he said and then he spotted Dylan sitting on my other side. "He's your son too?"

"Yeah this is my soccer star. I'm not Mrs. Cooper, I'm Sonny Munroe." I said as happy as I could sound.

"Oh I'm sorry it's just that Chase's last name is Cooper so I assumed that you were Mrs. Cooper." he said apologetically. "So soccer and baseball?"

"Yeah sometimes I wish that they were both on soccer or both on baseball. It would be easier but hey they are their own person." I said as Chase and his friend Taylor came up to the dugout.

"Pictures are done mom." Chase said.

"Well we have to get going." I said to Taylor's dad. He nodded and the three of us walked back to the car.

I drove down to Lucy's house, she was having a birthday party for her baby girl and as her best friend and the girl's future godmother I couldn't miss it. Dylan and Chase carried in the gifts and I carried in the Jell-O. Lucy looked like she hadn't slept in days but was happy nonetheless. We laughed at her appearance remembering that I looked even worse then she had. We talked about my issue with Chad and she told me what my mother has been telling me these past six years to talk to him. I told her I'd think about it and then we continued the talk after the party had ended. As I was leaving I assured her I'd be talking to Chad soon which left her satisfied.

When we got back to the house I told the boys to clean up their room together and walked to the kitchen. I picked up the envelope and opened it. I read the letter:

_Dear Sonny, _

_I know that I am the last person you want to be hearing from but I wanted to invite you to Hollywood for a couple of days. All of us from Condor Studios are getting together at the Mackenzie Falls set for a party. Plus I just want to see you again I have so much to say to you. Enclosed in this letter are three airplane tickets first class only the best from CDC. One's for you, the other's for that friend of yours, and the third is for whoever you want to bring to Hollywood. Also I think that there maybe an orange sticky note stuck on the back of this letter it's my phone number. See you here._

_Chad._

I looked inside the envelope and just as he had mentioned there were three first class tickets. I turned the letter over and there it was his phone number on an orange sticky note. I grabbed the house phone and typed in the number but when it came to pushing the button I couldn't. I finally took a deep breath and hit the 'talk' button. It rang three times before he finally answered.

"Hello?" he asked.

Again I couldn't get the words out. I almost hung up he phone but I talked myself out of I just in time and took a deep breath.

"Listen if you don't say something I'm going to hang up." he threatened.

"Don't!" I half-yelled half-whispered.

"Sonny?" he asked.

"Chad." I said.

"How are you Sonny it's been a long time." he said casually.

"Yeah six years. Listen Chad I'm calling to tell you that I think I will go to Hollywood. After all there are people I want to see and talk to." I said.

"Well okay then Sonny I'll see you in a month." he said.

"Chad?"

"Yeah?"

"Um never mind I have to go." I said hanging up the phone. Dylan and Chase walked in wearing their pajamas. Dylan was wearing gray and red plaid pants and a gray shirt while Chase was wearing blue and black plaid pants and a white and blue baseball shirt. "Did you clean up your room?"

"Yes." they answered together.

"Chase did your brother help?" I asked him and he nodded. "How would you boys love to go meet the cast of _So Random!_ next month?"

Sadly my boys watch _So Random!_ and I am constantly reminded that I was on the show and now I'm a teacher. That my dream and career were over before they ever had a real chance of starting. I'm not saying that I don't love my boys but I just wish I was still in Hollywood. Dylan was waving his hand in my face trying to pull my attention to him.

"Mommy?" Chase asked.

"Huh?" I asked. "Oh so what do you boys think about that?"

"That sounds like fun mommy." Dylan said and Chase nodded.

"Okay then we're going to Hollywood."

ONE MONTH LATER

I am so glad that I managed to convince my mom into coming with me I only had to pay for her ticket, she said she didn't mind flying coach but I had the feeling that she'd be very grumpy when we landed in Los Angeles. In my purse I had the pictures of the boys that were taken last month. I was planning on telling Chad about them but not necessarily introducing him to them…yet first I had to see how he reacted.

We landed in Los Angeles around noon and we got a ride from Marshall to our hotel in Hollywood. The four of us put our stuff in our hotel rooms me and the boys in one room and my mother in the other. After we were settled we walked back down to the parking lot where Marshall was waiting to take us to Condor Studios.

**What will happen at Condor studios...keep reading to find out! Oh i would LOVE some feedback and suggestions for future chapters. (:**


	2. Seeing ChadSeeing Sonny

**Hey here's chapter two. thanks for all the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance. ): only the twins and Plot. (: Enjoy!  
**

Chapter 2: Seeing Chad/Seeing Sonny

**Sonny's POV**

When we got to the set of _So Random!_ I was immediately attacked, my friends all were hugging me. Yes even Tawni. They let me breathe before each one of them hugged me individually. Their eyes widened when they saw Dylan and Chase holding my mother's hands well except for Tawni who knew everything.

"Uh Sonny who are these little guys?" Nico asked.

"Nico, Grady, and Zora meet Dylan Christopher Cooper and Chase Mathew Cooper. My kids." I said proudly and sadly at the same time. Then I launched into an explanation while Tawni circled around my boys inspecting them. "Tawni what are you doing?"

"Well you told me that they looked like him but I never thought that they'd really, really, really look like him." she said patting Chase's head. "Well this one doesn't that much. It's the hair, it's like it couldn't decide whether to be blond or brown so it mixed together and came out light brown. They're so cute."

"Thanks." the boys said together.

"Well come on why don't we show these guys around." Grady asked.

"Alright." I said. I looked over at my mother and she shook her head. "Um why don't you guys do that. I have someone I need to talk to."

"Uh okay." they said together.

"Boys you go with them. They're going to show you around. Be on your best behavior, if I hear that you broke something or anything else that qualifies itself as bad then no fro-yo for you and you won't be playing in next week's game." I said sternly. Chase nodded but Dylan looked like he was thinking about something else. "Dylan Christopher did you hear me?"

"Huh oh yeah no game if we don't behave." he said with a smile. "Mom does _Mackenzie Falls _shoot here?"

"Yeah but you aren't going anywhere near that set. At least not yet. I need to talk to the cast. If you go there, you will definitely not be going to that game." I said not wanting them to see Chad before I got a chance to talk to him. They nodded and walked away with my friends.

"No go talk to him." my mother said with Marshall nodding in agreement.

I gave them two thumbs up and walked out of stage three and made my way over to stage two. In my mind I was picturing how he'd respond, every scenario I pictured was bad with the next one being worse then the one before. If I hadn't crashed into someone I think I would have been running back to the hotel packing the bags and heading back home with the boys of course on the first flight out of Hollywood.

"Hey will you watch where you're going?" why me I wasn't ready to talk to Chad and here he was.

"I'm sorry I wasn't thinking…well I was but not about where I was going." I said backing away.

"Sonny?" he asked and I nodded. He pinched himself. "No not a dream."

"More like a nightmare." I mumbled so low that I was amazed he heard it.

"I'm not like that bad Munroe." he said. He stuck his hands in the pockets of his deep blue jeans. "So It's been a while."

"Yeah six years." I said careful not to look in his deep blue eyes because if I did I'd be wrapped around his finger again. "So."

"So. How are you?" he asked.

"I'm great never been better." I said in my denial voice.

"Really, Sonny, really? Because even after six years you still have your denial voice." he said with a smirk. Then his face changed from smug to concerned. "So what's the truth are okay or aren't you?"

"What do you think?! My so-called boyfriend cheated on me right after we had sex! He made me feel like I was nothing but a tool for his entertainment! Like I was a piece of trash that was thrown away! Like every moment I spent with him was a lie! Like everything he said was just an ACT! He made feel like an IDIOT for thinking that any man could ever really and truly love me!" I yelled happy that I was finally getting all of this off of my chest.

"Sorry." he said.

"You make me feel all that and all you have to say for yourself is sorry. I know that Chad Dylan Cooper never apologizes but that's not enough." I said letting angry tears fall.

"Sonny, I don't know what to say. I am truly and deeply sorry for what I did. I didn't realize what I had until it was gone." he said wiping the tears from my eyes. "Don't you ever feel like you were the idiot because that was me. I ruined the best thing to ever happen to me and now I don't think it could ever be fixed."

"Really, Chad, really the best thing to ever happen to you was me?"

"Yeah." he said wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close to him.

"Chad how do you feel about kids?" I asked bravely.

"Well my experience with Dakota has totally increased my thought of them being nothing but trouble. In other words I really don't like kids." he said and I started to cry. "Why?"

I didn't say anything because I couldn't say anything. I did manage to pull away from him and shove him away from me. He looked confused and slightly hurt he walked back to me and without thinking I slapped him across the face but I did not care at that point. I was angry at him…and at myself.

"Sonny?" he said his hand on the red spot where my hand made contact with his cheek.

"I have to go." I said walking away from him.

**Chad's POV**

I watched I let Sonny walk away from me for the second time in my life. I thought that we had been having a moment but something I said set her off and drove her out of my life again. I was in such a shocked state that I couldn't even run after her like I didn't before. The next thing I felt was a tugging of my blazer. I looked down and saw this kid with light brown hair and blue eyes that were as deep as mine maybe even deeper.

"Sup kid?" I said.

"Do you know where the cafeteria is?" the kid asked.

"Yeah are you lost or something?" I asked this kid didn't seem that bad.

"Kind of but my mom said she'd get me some fro-yo so I thought that I could probably find her in the cafeteria." he said.

"Why don't I take you there." I said not really knowing why. "I'm Chad by the way."

"I'm Chase." he said with a smile that I swear I've seen somewhere before. "I have a brother too his name is Dylan, mommy calls him dramatic and she calls me down to earth."

"Did you lose your brother too?" I asked as we walked to the cafeteria.

"No I know where he is." he said with a kind of evil smile. "I wish he were here instead of me because there's no way he's going to be able to hit the ball. You see I play baseball he plays soccer but he wanted to be the one who got to play."

"Oh so you're disappointed." I said and he shook his head. I hadn't noticed that he was walking directly behind me it made me curious but not enough to ask why. We made it to the cafeteria and the moment I opened the door I was hit by a cup of fro-yo right in the face. "What the hell!"

"That was a home run kid!" I heard Nico or Grady say I really didn't know which one was which. I took the cup off of my face and glared. "That's what you get Pooper! Okay now run!"

The blond one came at me and I stepped aside not really wanting them to trample me and then step all over my face. I turned to face the kid but he was gone.

**Sonny's POV**

Nico, Grady, Zora, Dylan, and Chase ran into the prop house closing the door. The five of them broke down laughing. Tawni and I raised our eyebrows at them.

"We…" Nico managed to get out.

"Had to…" Grady continued laughing hard.

"Do it." Zora finished laughing with the guys.

"Do what?" Tawni and I asked.

"Hit him with a cup of yogurt." Zora answered clearly the most calm out of the five of them now. "I wish you guys could have seen his face so priceless."

"Who's face?" we asked.

"Chad's." Nico said.

My face went from worried about their sanity to down right horrified. I hadn't told Chad about them and they had managed to hit him with yogurt. I laughed and cried. I went up to my boys and hugged them burring my face in their hair.

"Mommy?" they asked.

"Mommy?" came another voice.

**Will it be Chad? Or will it be the one who drove them apart? Read and find out. Review please (:**


	3. You're Daddy

**Yo here i am again with chapter three. i decided to go with chad as that's what was asked for in the reviews. thanks for those i really appreciate them they make me want to keep writing.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and the twins (:**

**Here we go...  
**

Chapter 3: You're Daddy

**Sonny's POV**

I froze at the sound of the voice and tightened my grip pulling my boys as close to me as physically possible. At the moment they were the things keeping my from bursting into tears and running out of the room. Nico, Grady, Tawni, and Zora walked to the door. Zora managed to pull Dylan out of my embrace while Tawni took Chase away from me. The six of them walked out of the prop house leaving me to face the problem at hand otherwise known as Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Mommy, those kids are yours?" he asked sounding as hurt as I felt.

"Yes." I answered staring into his deep blue eyes. They went from soft and hurt to angry and icy and they scared me for once. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing! I thought that we were having a moment back there! The next thing I know is that you're married! With two kids! Oh and not to mention that their the kids who hit me in the face with yogurt!" he yelled waving his hands around angrily.

"Just because I have kids doesn't mean I'm married!" I yelled back wiggling my fingers in his face and watching as some his anger faded.

"So you're not married?" he asked smiling a smile that made his eyes sparkle. Both eyes not just one.

"No I am not married. Everybody assumes I am though." I said walking over to the couch and sitting down. He sat directly in front of me on the edge of the coffee table. "I hate it because it makes me think."

"Think about what?"

"They really hit you in the face with yogurt?" I asked not really ready to answer his question.

"Well one of them did. The light brown haired one led me to the cafeteria and I'm guessing it was the other one that hit me because he seemed bummed that he was the one leading me to the cafeteria." he answered.

"So Dylan hit you and Chase tricked you. I'm going to punish them later." I said holding back laughter. I seriously did not know what was wrong with me I felt like crying my eyes out but I was laughing. Maybe the situation was funny.

"Don't do that, I deserved more then a face full of yogurt." he said. "So are you going to answer my question?"

"It gets me thinking about my ex-boyfriend. How he left me for another girl not knowing that I was pregnant. How the boys will never know their father the way I once thought I did. How it is my mom who attends the parent teacher conferences because I'm busy giving my own and because he doesn't know that they exist. How I'm the only one cheering them on at each one of their games. How every time there is a father son activity for their Cub Scout troop I have to ask Lucy's husband Jim if he'd like to take them." I said letting the tears I was holding in fall. "Most of all it gets me thinking about how I didn't tell him because I wanted him to be happy and if he was happier without me then I wouldn't force him to stay with me."

"Oh Sonny." he said placing one hand on my knee and using the other to lift my face so that I was staring straight into his eyes. "Who is it?"

"Huh?" I asked stupidly.

"Who is this bastard that hurt you and left you making the same mistake I did but on a grander scale?" he asked angrily.

"Uh do you really want to know?" I asked looking behind him.

"Yes this man hurt my Sonshine and left her broken." he said taking his hand off of my knee and taking mine.

"Okay well that 'bastard' and please don't use that word again because I heard enough of that word from my so-called friends back home when they found out I had kids without having a husband. They called my boys bastard children." I said still crying and hating how emotional I was. I stood up and moved away from him. I heard him get up and follow me. He stood in front of me.

"They said that to you?" he asked and I nodded. He pulled me into him again only this time he held me tighter.

"That's why I only told Tawni and Lucy." I cried into his chest. "I only told them that their father is well um…you."

His body stiffened and he released me. He looked at me to see if I was messing around with him. When he saw that I was serious he tried to say something but no words came out. I waved my hand in front of his face…nothing I ruffled his hair and still…nothing I pinched him…he flinched.

"What did you just say?" he asked finally.

"I'm mommy and you're daddy." I said.

"And you pinched me and it hurt so I'm not dreaming." he said.

"Nope you're not dreaming and I don't think that this would qualify as a dream for either of us. You don't like kids and you have two and I was really hoping I didn't have to do this." I said.

"That's I mean this is why you asked me how I felt about kids." he said.

"Yeah. Your answer was what made me mad and made me never want to tell you." I said.

"So you didn't tell that you were pregnant because you thought that by doing so you'd be forcing me to stay with you when I didn't want to?" he asked and I nodded. "Sonny if you would have told me-"

"We would never know what would have happened if I had told you back then." I said taking his hand and leading him back to the couch. We sat down and I grabbed my purse from underneath the coffee table. I took out the envelope that had the pictures I had been planning on giving him and handed it to him "But you know now and I'll answer any questions you have about them."

"Names please?" he said.

"Open the envelope." I said. I watched him tear it open perfectly when I opened envelopes I ripped every part of the envelope. "Read it out loud please?"

"Okay 'Chad this is my son Dylan Christopher. My dramatic soccer all star.'" he read and then turned the picture over and smiled the same smile Dylan had in the picture. "He looks like me. Gorgeous blond hair and amazingly blue eyes."

"Yeah and he acts like you sometimes." I said playfully slapping him in the arm. "Now the other picture."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So are we good?"

"Oh we're so good." I finished and we broke down laughing.

"We haven't done that in six years." he said. "I honestly missed it. Anyway 'Chad this is my son Chase Mathew. My down-to-earth little leaguer.'"

He turned the picture over and smiled again. I looked at the picture with him and smiled at how handsome my son looked in his navy blue baseball shirt and his white pants. Wearing the same smile as Chad and Dylan. I took Dylan's picture and smiled at it too, he looked so good in his red shirt and black shorts. Both of my boys were incredibly good looking.

"They both look like me. Why is Chase's hair light brown?" he asked the question everybody asked.

"Incomplete dominance." I answered simply. He raised his eyebrows and I sighed. "Incomplete dominance is a heterozygous condition where both alleles at a gene locus are partially expressed often producing an intermediate phenotype. The best example I can think of is when you mate a white flower with a red flower and two of it's offspring come out red, one comes out white, and the last one comes out pink. I'm guessing that neither of the alleles for blond or dark brown hair were dominant so he came out with light brown hair."

"Oh okay. So I'm guessing they're six years old. When's their birthday and what's their last name?"

"June thirteenth and it's Cooper because they're as much yours as they are mine and i want them to know that they do have a dad." I answered and just then my mom and Marshall walked in and eyed us. "Hi mom, hi Marshall."

"Hi Sonny, hi Chad." my mom said. "I see you guys got to talking that's good. Sorry to cut this short but Sonny we have to go. Something's happened in the cafeteria."

"What?" Chad and I asked together.

"Nothing serious a couple of towels and a mop will clean everything up." Marshall said.

"Fro-yo spill?" Chad asked.

"More like fro-yo fight and Dylan and Chase in the middle of it all." my mom said.

"Well Nico, Grady, and Zora had a lot to do with it. They threw the first cup at um Marta and it sort of turned into a fight between _So Random!_ and _Mackenzie Falls." Marshall corrected._

"Well it was nice talking to you Chad. I have to go now." I said getting up and taking my purse. "We'll talk again sometime."

"Sonny when can I actually meet them?" he asked.

"Um when they're clean and soon. Just not today I think you and I both need time to think about what has happened today and what will happen later on." I said and he nodded. "See you later."

"See you Sonny." he said looking at the pictures once again and smiling again.

We walked to the cafeteria. My face fell when I saw that there wasn't a wall or table that wasn't covered in yogurt. I walked up to the boys, Dylan was covered in chocolate yogurt while Chase was covered in strawberry yogurt. I gave them each one of the huge towels Marshall had given me. They scrubbed the yogurt off of their faces and out of their hair.

"I have half the mind to keep you from playing in next week's games and not to bring you to watch the show live tomorrow." I told them and their eyes became wide and they gave me a cute pout.

"Mommy." they said together.

"Sonny." my friends said.

"Don't do that it was our fault." Nico said. "Those stuck up snobs went a little to far and we here stick up for our friends."

"Yeah." Grady said.

"What did they say?" I asked and each one of them looked at each other before Tawni stepped up.

"They said what all your old 'friends' said about your children." she said using air quotes around the word 'friends'. I sighed and turned to the boys.

"Never mind lets just get back to the hotel to get you clean up." I said. "Though I feel that we should stay and clean this mess up."

"I know it's very dirty but we're very dirty too." Chase said.

"We'll clean this up you guys go on ahead and be here tomorrow for the show." Zora said and they all nodded in agreement.

"Alright." I said and my mom, Marshall, the boys, and I walked out of the cafeteria.

**Aw Chad smiled at the pictures of his kids. What will happen? How will the boys react to Chad being their father? How does Disneyland figure in all this? keep reading to find out... Reviews keep me writing plus i love hearing what you have to say. **

**LilPurpleMonkey out! (:  
**


	4. Disneyland Panic

**Yo i'm back with chapter 4. this chapter is mainly in Chad's POV**. **Looooove you guys for the reviews!! (:**

**Disclaimer: i only own the plot and Dylan and Chase.**

**Let's go go go...  
**

Chapter 4: Disneyland Panic

**Chad's POV**

The happiest place on earth-yeah right. I'm here doing a publicity thing for this movie I'm starring in but the screaming girls are not leaving CDC alone. At the moment I am running from them trying to get to the event site. I somehow managed to get to the site of the event in one piece.

"Mommy I want that one." I heard a kid say. I turned around thinking it was Sonny and my boys but it wasn't.

I had thought long and hard about the events that happened yesterday and I came up with the conclusion that I was a jerk. Yup something I've known for six years only now it has been intensified. I also came up with the conclusion that I was done with that and that I wanted to a part of their lives Sonny included.

"Chad!" my manager yelled.

"Huh?"

"Pay attention!" she yelled.

"Right."

**Sonny's POV**

The boys and I were currently on our way to Disneyland. I had decided to take them there since we were here already and I didn't plan on going to Florida any time soon. We got to the park and I paid the taxi driver quite a lot of money. We went and I paid for the tickets. They smiled as soon as I was handed the tickets and pulled me in the direction of the entrance.

"Where to first?" I asked as we stared at a park map.

"There!" they said together each of them pointing to a different spot on the map.

"We can't go to two places at once so choose one." I said wishing that I had dragged my mother along but theme parks aren't her thing.

"That one!" they said. Again each of them was pointing to somewhere different.

"Okay then since you two can't agree on one then I will choose." I said pointing to Fantasyland. They looked at each other and groaned then a smile crossed their faces.

"That one!" they said together pointing to Tomorrowland.

"Alright then lets get going." I said letting them drag me to said destination though I had to take the lead a little while later since they really didn't know where we were going.

We went on every single ride that they were able to on. I wound up buying them those squeeze aliens from _Toy Story _at a on of the shops and we were currently sitting at Redd Rockett's Pizza Port eating lunch.

**Chad's POV**

Well I'm seriously glad that the publicity thing is over. I walked out of the site which was located in Fantasyland and headed anywhere that had food. I found this little stand a got myself a hot dog-yum. I was in the middle of a bite when I saw Sonny. She looked panicked and was only holding hands with Chase. Yup that's right Chad Dylan Cooper know which is which.

"Where's Dylan?" I asked myself.

I got up and threw my unfinished hot dog in the nearest trash can and jogged up to her. I tapped her shoulder and she jumped. She turned around.

"Sonny what's up?" I asked. Then I turned to Chase and smiled at him. He smiled shyly he clearly remembered who I was. "Hey Chase."

"Oh Chad!" she sobbed. "I'm horrible. I lost my son."

I pulled her into a hug, she didn't let go of Chase. I let her cry into my chest while I rubbed her back. After a while she stopped crying. We pulled apart and Chase had a weird look on his face, I would too if I was six years old an my mother was hugging someone I didn't know. She turned to him kneeled down so that she was at eye level with him.

"Chase sweetie I was planning on telling you and Dylan at the exact same time but under the current conditions I think that it's best if I tell you that…." she started.

"He's daddy." he finished and my eyes widened as Sonny's did the same probably. "Dylan looks like him a lot. He's Chad _Dylan Cooper_ and every time you'd watch _Mackenzie Falls_ I'd hear you cry and say things like 'stupid Chad' and 'if only he knew that he was their father.' Don't worry Dylan doesn't know. I'm sorry for leading you into a trap" he added directed at me.

For a six year old this kid was pretty smart, something he probably got from his mother. Sonny stood up and looked at me, I smiled at her and we both agreed to split up and go look for Dylan. She had already told the park security. She took Chase's hand and walked in the opposite direction of where I was going.

I jogged around the park frantically while yelling his name. I showed people the picture Sonny gave me which I now carried in my wallet they all shook their heads. It seemed like everything was against me and probably Sonny. I had probably searched the entire front end of the park before I heard what I wanted to hear.

"Will the parents of Dylan Christopher Cooper please come to the security office. We found your child."

I could have jumped for joy but I'd save that for later. I punched Sonny's number into my phone and she picked up right away. I told her that I was close to the security office which was near the front gate and that I'd go get him for her seeing as she was in the back end of the park. She said it was okay but there might be a problem since he didn't know I was his dad. I told her not to worry and hung up.

I ran to the security office. When I thrust the doors open there he was sitting down on a chair hugging a Mickey Mouse doll his legs dangling. I talked to the security guy and he did not believe that he was my kid.

"The kid told me he only had a mother and a brother." he said.

"Of course he'd tell you that he doesn't know I'm his dad!" I yelled.

"How do I know you're his dad?" he said.

"Well one he looks like me to the extreme. Two…well I don't know a second reason but you can ask his mother I got her phone number right here." I yelled thrusting my phone at him. "Yeah there Sonny Munroe speed dial number four. Go ahead call her."

He reluctantly hit speed dial number four and I smirked when I heard Sonny's voice yell: "Of course he's the father can't you see the strong resemblance!" and "Yes I'm the mother! Of course I'm sure! Proof! Dylan Christopher Cooper was born on June thirteenth two thousand ten his brother Chase Mathew Cooper came five minute later! What are you stupid! Sorry!"

He took the phone from his ear and handed it to me. She told me to stay right where I was and that she'd be here in a matter of minutes. I hung up the phone and smiled smugly at the security guy who looked like he had just seen a ghost. I motioned that I was going to go sit with Dylan and he nodded clearly defeated.

I sat down in the chair next to him. He looked up at me and smiled.

"So you're daddy." he said raising an eyebrow at me.

"Yup." I answered.

"Hum…I kind of see it though you're not as good looking as me." he said smugly.

"Pfft I've been named the sexiest guy in Hollywood." I scoffed.

"Yeah well girls fall head over heels for DC squared not so much for CMC but don't ever tell him that. They love number ten and can you blame them I am so cute." he said flipping his gorgeous blond hair and rolling his sapphire blue eyes.

"Girls throw themselves at CDC." I said not wanting to be defeated by a six year old.

"Really do they really?" he asked in the same tone I used when I used to say that to Sonny.

I love this kid he is just like me. I don't know if that's a good thing. I realized he was watching me waiting for me to reply so we could continue this little argument.

"Of course they do. I rich, famous, and sexily good looking." I said and I swear I saw a look at defeat cross his face.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So are we done?"

"Oh we are so done." I said with a small laugh he laughed with me and then the door opened.

"Dylan!" Sonny yelled.

"Mommy!" he yelled back throwing Mickey at me and hopping off of the chair and running to her.

I watched as the three of them hugged each other. The stupid security guard came out he threw me a Donald Duck, what is that supposed to mean, and handed Sonny a bag which I assumed had Minnie and Pluto in it. Sonny eyed him with a look that could kill if that was possible. She softened up and thanked him politely. The four of us walked out of the little office.

"So what happens now?" I asked.

"Well we still have a couple hours until the show starts I guess we could stay here and really enjoy ourselves." Sonny answered. "How about it boys would you like to stay here and hang out with both mommy and daddy?"

They nodded and I told Sonny that I'd take the two bags in her hands plus the Mickey and Donald in my hands to my car. I did and when I returned The boys were arguing about where to go. Sonny pointed to Fantasyland on the map and they quickly chose Frontierland. I laughed and the four of us headed to our selected destination.

At the very end we made it to Fantasyland. I swear I nearly puked on that spinning cup ride. We got out of the park and I drove them back to the studio in time for them to be early for _So Random!_, I was about to leave when I felt three hands pull at my jacket.

"Stay." the three of them said together.

That's what I did…I stayed and watched _So Random! _with my Sonshine and our kids. Though I sat next to Dylan who sat next to Chase who sat next to Sonny. Oh well I was happy and so were they and that's what mattered. After all I did have six years to make up for and one huge mistake to fix in a day since they leave the day after tomorrow.

**Oooo Dylan and Chad had a father-son moment. Dylan's team number is revealed to be 10. Chad has only two nights and one day before Sonny and the boys go back home. What ever will he do...keep reading to find out. Reviews are greatly appreciated (:**


	5. One Party, One Chance

**Yo I'm here with this author's note and chapter five finally this one took me the whole day to write. anyways thanks for the reviews on this story and on Sonny With A Chance of Eating Skittles i think i'll continue that story just for you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC ): The twins i do own as well as the plot though**

**Time to party so lets get on with it...  
**

Chapter 5: One Party, One Chance

**Sonny's POV**

After the show Chad took us out to dinner which was just McDonalds seeing as that's what the boys would definitely eat. I watched as the three of them chatted away. I hated that we only had one day left of this vacation and that there was really no way of us staying and I couldn't pull Chad away from Hollywood just so he could be with them…and me.

"Sonny?" I heard Chad say from somewhere outside of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said not in my denial voice which was plus but I wasn't really in denial so I guess it really didn't count. "So Chad is this party still going on?"

"Oh yeah that's the reason you flew down here. Yeah as far as I know the party hasn't been cancelled. Are you planning on going?" he asked clearly figuring out that I didn't come to Hollywood for the party but to talk to him.

"I don't know." I said.

"Mommy you should go." Chase said and Dylan smiled slyly.

"Yeah and you should go with daddy." Dylan added and Chase smiled slyly.

I sighed my kids had taken a real liking to their father. I looked at Chad who shrugged. Great I couldn't say no because the three of them ganged up on me and were all giving me the same pouty face with the same sparkle in their bright blue eyes that pleaded for a yes.

"Fine" I said.

"Fine." Chad said.

"Good."

"Goo-"

"So that's where we get it from…" Dylan interrupted.

"Yeah because they do it too." Chase finished.

"What are they talking about?" Chad asked me.

"They argue the same way we did or do. Though they usually wind up hitting each other and Dylan winds up doing the dishes while Chase cleans up Dylan's side of the room." I answered and Chase shuddered at the thought. "Dylan hates doing the dishes and Chase doesn't like-"

"He is very messy most of the time." Chase finished.

"Am not!"

"Are to."

"Am not." Dylan mumbled after I gave him a 'stop or you don't play next week look.'

"Are to." Chase mumbled after I gave him the same look I gave his brother.

"Well I think that it's time we head back to the hotel." I said they looked from me to Chad as if begging him to let them stay out longer. "Not going to work. Now lets go."

Dylan picked up the trash which caused my eyes and Chase's eyes to widen. Okay if having a dad is what changes Dylan then I'm all up for it but if it in any way increases his already huge amount of 'Chadness' then I don't know what I'll do maybe I'll cry.

Chad dropped us off at our hotel and walked us all the way to our room hold the bags we had gotten from Disneyland. I opened the room and we placed everything on the chair in the far corner. I rummaged through the bag that did not contain any stuffed Disney characters and found the envelope of pictures. I handed Chad a wallet size picture of him and the boys, of me and the boys, and of the four of us. He smiled and said goodnight before walking out of the room.

When we woke up the next morning we dragged my mother out of bed so that the four of us could find and IHOP or some place that serves pancakes. We found an IHOP and each of us ordered eggs and a side of pancakes. The boys told their grandma what they did yesterday and how they enjoyed themselves with me and Chad. My mother hung onto every word as Dylan said it seeing as he was so well dramatic.

"Yeah and then mommy and daddy started an argument." Chase said.

"Let me guess the 'fine and good' argument." my mother said and they nodded. "Wow I thought that there would've been more things to do then that."

"Hey I never really intended on going to the party and I really don't think it's a good idea since his cast mates are going to be there. You heard Tawni they said mean things." I said childishly.

"It doesn't matter what people say all that matters is the goal." Dylan said. "Or so coach says."

"Dylan I don't think that works here." Chase said.

"Why?"

"Because if it doesn't matter what people say then she doesn't have to listen to us." he answered.

"Oh right so forget I said that." Dylan told me then he turned to his brother. "What does your coach say?"

"Nothing really. Well nothing that will help in this situation. Unless 'elbows up and keep your eyes on the ball Cooper!' helps which I don't think it does." Chase said his face going from shy to angry and in character to calm.

"That's all he says?" Dylan asked.

"Yup not a really motivational person." Chase answered. He turned to me and his wide blue eyes were full of caring and sympathy. "You should go mommy, like Mr. Othello says at school assemblies 'you only have one chance to make it count.' This could be your one chance."

Wow. Oh my gosh this kid no…these kids never cease to amaze me. I nodded and called Tawni telling her it was a shopping emergency. She said to meet her at the mall and that what we did. She brought the whole gang.

"You're not the only one that needs Tawni's fashion advice." she said pointing to the rest of our friends. "Their closets make me want to barf."

"Hey!" the three of them exclaimed.

Tawni shrugged them off and led us to many stores. We found outfits for Nico and Grady first since they were the ones who were most likely to start asking if we were done yet. For Grady, Tawni picked out a nice black button down shirt and faded blue jeans. For Nico, she picked out a deep red button down shirt, black jeans, a white belt, and a black hat.

"Can we go now?" they asked.

"NO!" she yelled. "Who do you think is going to hold the bags?"

"Us." they groaned.

"Good boys now lets move on to us girls." she said smiling brightly. I looked at Zora who had a horrified look on her face. "Come on!"

We ran to catch up with her and she dragged us, I mean literally dragged us into the next store. I was so glad the my kids had gone with my mom and were meeting us out by the car when we called them. Tawni asked me when was the last time I wore a dress.

"At Lucy's wedding." I answered and sighed that had been a year and a half ago. I was the maid of honor and well the dress was a nice simple navy blue one that fell to my knees. Lucy wanted a summer wedding. "A year and a half ago."

"What?!" Tawni said looking at me in disgust.

"Good job Sonny." Zora said sarcastically. "You've unleashed a fashion monster."

Zora had a point as we went into the store Tawni started pulling every dress she could find that was my size. She handed me like twenty and shoved me into a fitting room. After trying nearly every dress in the store I went with a reddish magenta colored dress that fell to my knees with a low v-cut and thin straps. Zora yelled at Tawni telling her that she was not even attending the party. Tawni shrugged and bought her a deep purple dress anyway. Tawni bought herself a strapless pink dress that was an inch above her knees. Tawni got herself and Zora silver heels while I picked out simple black strap sandals.

We wound up leaving the mall at two o'clock the boys were barely seen above all the bags Tawni had shoved in their faces. They dropped us off at our hotel and left. The four of us did nothing but watch TV for the rest of the afternoon. Chad called at six saying he'd pick me up at seven. I got ready and it only took forty-five minutes. The boys handed me the silver bracelet they had picked out at one of the gift shops at Disneyland and I put it on.

"Wow." Dylan said once I was completely ready.

"Mommy you look very pretty." Chase said.

"Thanks boys." I said and there was a knock on the door. I looked at the clock and it was seven already. I walked over to the door and opened it to reveal a stunning looking Chad. He was wearing a navy blue button down shirt, black pants, and a deep blue denim jacket. "Hi Chad."

"Hey Sonny." he said and then he looked behind me. "Hey boys, hey Connie."

"Hello Chad." My mother said.

"You boys be good for grandma. I'll be back later." I said giving each of them a hug and a kiss.

"Bye mommy, bye daddy you two have a nice night." Dylan said with a wink and Chase shook his head at his brother.

"Dylan!" Chase said pulling his brother away and back to the bed so they could continue watching whatever it was that they were watching.

"Bye boys." Chad and I said together.

Chad drove to the studio and we remained silent for the whole ride which was beyond awkward. When we he cut the engine in the studio parking lot he got out and walked over to my side and opened the door. I thanked him and we proceeded to stage two walking with quite a space between us. We got to the set door and he leaned against the door preventing me from going inside.

"Sonny are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah." I answered. "Are you?"

"Yeah." he answered. "Well then lets go inside."

He turned around and opened the door and stood in the doorway waiting for me. I joined him after about a minute and he took my hand and squeezed it reassuringly. He led me inside where the party had already started…leave it to Chad to show up late. Chad said he was going to look around I nodded and headed towards the snack table where I spotted Nico, Grady, and to my surprise Zora.

"What are you doing here?" I asked loudly since the music was blasting at max volume.

"I was kidnapped and forced to come by Tawni." she yelled.

"Oh."

"Well if it isn't Sonny Munroe." her voice said and I turned around.

"Marta." I said.

"I didn't think you'd show up. How are those little brats of yours?" she asked.

"My kids are fine. Are yours?" I asked slyly.

"I don't have kids." she said.

"Oh it looks like you did but I guess you just let yourself go." I said walking away leaving her steaming. I smiled to myself and went to go find Chad. I found him talking to a guy looking like he really didn't want to talk to him. "Excuse me but can I borrow him?"

The guy nodded and I led Chad away while he muttered words of thanks. "So what's up?" he asked.

"Do you want to dance?" I asked not realizing that the song that started playing was a slow one.

"Are you sure?" he asked raising an eyebrow and I realized why he asked.

I nodded and he led me to the dance floor. He took me into his arms and pulled me close to him. We danced like that I really paid no attention to the world around us. It felt so right to be here in his arms and when he released me I felt sad and confused. He took my hand and led me back outside all the way to the parking lot.

"Chad?" I asked.

"Huh?" he asked as he sat on the hood of his car.

"Why are we out here?" I asked.

"Well I remembered that you like the stars and you really didn't seem to want to go to the party to begin with." he said. "Will you join me?"

I nodded and sat next to him. He leaned back and I did the same, he took my hand and laced his fingers through mine. As we lay there I realized that I was falling for Chad all over again.

"Sonny?" he asked after a long silence.

"Yeah?"

"Must you really leave tomorrow?" he asked and I felt sad at the thought that I had to leave.

"Yeah."

"There's no way you could stay for just a little while longer?" he asked sitting up, I sat up with him and shook my head. "Why?"

"Dylan has a soccer game Monday and Chase has a baseball game Wednesday. School starts the week after next and we haven't gone shopping. I haven't prepared my classroom." I said. "I haven't even checked my roll sheet."

"I see you've established your life back there." he sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Don't be it's my fault." he said getting off of his car. "It's all my fault."

"It's not your fault. It's-" I started to say that it was my fault but he stopped me by pushing me gently down so that I was lying on his car again. His blue eyes stared straight into mine slightly angry. "C-Chad?"

"Don't ever say that any of this was your fault." he said. He lowered his head and placed his lips on mine. I could pull away if I wanted to but I really didn't want to instead I kissed him back. For six years I wondered what it'd be like to kiss Chad again and it was magnificent. Warm tingles filled every part of my body and I realized that if he said those three words I'd stay with him. He broke it and we starred into each other's eyes. "Sonny I think we should get you back to the hotel. After all you do have an early flight tomorrow."

I felt my heart shatter again. He was letting me leave he wasn't putting up a fight. He got off of me and pulled me off of the car. "I can't force you to stay Sonny. I want you to be happy and if you're happy in Wisconsin then I have to let you go back. As much as I want you to stay here with me I don't want to take you from your life, I have a feeling that if you came here then you'd be unhappy."

I could feel the tears forming in my eyes and blinked them away. "What about the boys? They seriously love you. They admire the fact that you're an actor, they like it because they can say it to people back home."

"We'll figure that out. I don't want to take them from you but I don't want to see them go. I have to though, I have to see everything I care about go because it's the right thing for us all." he said and I nodded. We couldn't be together because both of us weren't willing to give up his life completely. He wouldn't go with me home and I wouldn't want him to give up Hollywood. He drove me back to the hotel and kissed me goodbye passionately. He reluctantly pulled away and I slowly took my hands from his hair. i shrugged off his jacket and handed it back to him only to have him refuse it telling me to keep it. He got into his car and I watched as he drove away with sadness pooling in his eyes.

I walked inside, placed his jacket on top of my suitcase, and gave the boys a kiss on the forehead glad that they were asleep.

"Everything will work out." I said to them. And went to go get ready for bed.

**I feel bad for writing this chapter but Sonny's right everything will work out...just keep reading to see. Review please it will make feel better about this chapter.**


	6. You Should Have Said

**Yo it's me and may i present chapter six. it's kind of short but it matters. so thanks for reading and all those wonderful reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Dylan, Chase, and the plot are mine everything else isn't.**

**So on with the story...  
**

Chapter 6: You Should Have Said...

**Sonny's POV**

Marshall drove us to the airport. My friends were there waiting for us so they could say goodbye. They hugged us and my mother took a picture of all of us. I took a picture of the boys and the cast then my mom took a picture of me and them. We said our goodbyes and the four of us headed to our gate.

"Mommy why didn't daddy come to say goodbye?" Dylan asked as we took our seat on the plane.

"I don't know." I answered.

"Mommy-" Dylan started but Chase stopped him

I stared out the window the entire ride back to Wisconsin. After going through airport security I drove my mother home. After that I drove straight to Lucy's house. She greeted the three of us with a huge hug for each. I took out the pair of Mickey Mouse baby earrings I had bought for my goddaughter at Disneyland.

"I think Melody will love these." she gushed. I then handed her the mug I bought with her name on it. "Oh Sonny thank you."

"The boys have something for that husband of yours." I said loudly. Her husband came into the living room. "There you are James."

"Sonny it is so good to see you." he said giving me a one armed hug. "Now what is this gift I heard about?"

"Boys." I said.

They handed him a snow globe of Disneyland. "For your collection."

"I don't have a collection." he said smiling embarrassingly.

"Yeah you do it's in your shed." Dylan said.

"Thank you. Um do you guys want to go shoot some hoops outside with the neighbor?" he asked and they nodded. I watched as my kids went off with Lucy's husband. He stopped at the door and turned to face us. "Melody might want to see you Sonny."

"I'll go see her them. Oh and Jimmy don't let two six year olds beat you in a sport they never played." I said. He smiled and walked out of the house. I turned to Lucy. "You are so lucky to have him."

"I know thanks for introducing us. Now tell me everything that happened. Did you see Chad?" she asked and I nodded. "Well then tell me what happened."

I launched into an explanation and when I had finished she had a confused look on her face but before she could say anything we heard crying. She went into Melody's room and brought her into the living room. She stopped crying when she saw me. Lucy handed her to me only because she wanted to come to me.

"So you fell for Chad?" she asked as I reached into the bag and pulled out a small Minnie Mouse doll and gave it to Melody. Not the one that the security guard gave me but one I bought for her.

"Yes and I thought he'd be there to catch me but he wasn't." I said. Making funny faces at Melody who giggled at each one. "Anyway Lu I have to go there is so much to prepare for."

"Alright. Now give me my kid and go take yours away from my husband." she said and I laughed and did just that.

Before I knew it life had returned to normal. Chase and I were cheering for Dylan at his soccer game, Dylan and I were cheering for Chase at his baseball game. The boys helped me prepare my classroom and I finally looked at my roll sheet to see that I had twenty students in my kindergarten class. Dylan and Chase were in the same first grade class and we finally went school supply and clothes shopping.

**Chad's POV**

I stupidly let her go again seriously what was wrong with me. I let the one person well now the three people I love most in this world go. I stared at the pictures Sonny had given me I didn't notice when Marta walked into my dressing room.

"Cute kids Chad." until she spoke without a script.

"What do you want?" I asked angrily.

"Well the rest of the cast and I want to know what's wrong with you." she answered and I looked up at her and rolled my gorgeous blue eyes. "Chad I know you we've been friends since our first commercial together now tell me what's bothering you. It has to do with Sonny and those kids doesn't it?"

"Yeah." I said giving in knowing that if she tried hard enough she could read me like a children's book. "I let her…them go again."

"Oh Chad I know that I'm the last person to give your relationship with Sonny since I tore you apart the first time but you should've told her that you love her unconditionally." she said.

"What would that have done?" I asked and she slapped me across the face. "What was that for?!"

"For being an idiot! That's what she was waiting for! If you would've told her that then she would've stayed here with you!"

"How do you know that that's what she would've done?!"

"It's what I wanted you to say to me. If you would've told her that every single feeling of hatred she felt towards you would've gone away. Plus I saw it in her eyes when you guys were dancing." she said backing away from me. "She's in love with you she always has been and you've been in love with her since the moment you laid eyes on her you never stopped loving her."

"Marta I'm-" I started but she slapped me across the face. I raised my eyebrows at her.

"I'm the one who needs to be sorry." she said. She again slapped me across the face.

"Why?!"

"To get you back to normal and it is fun to hit you." she answered walking away. Without turning back she said: "Do something, I'd want you to if I was her."

She walked out of the room and only after she was out did I say: "Thank you."

I called my agent and told her to book me a flight to Wisconsin. She argued with me and after I told her why she did what I asked for. I came up with a plan but I needed help. So I marched myself to stage three and hunted down Tawni.

**Awe Marta helped Chad. Now Chad's on his way to Wisconsin. To make things right. read and to see how it all goes down. review please (:**


	7. Will You Catch Me if I Fall

**Yo, chapter 7 is here. Sonny's in for a surprise. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**On with the story...  
**

Chapter 7: Will You Catch Me if I Fall

**Sonny's POV**

One month of school has gone by, one month and a week since we last talked to Chad. Every time we call he doesn't pick up it makes me sad and angry the boys just say he's busy filming. I hope that they're right and that he can't come to the phone rather then he won't come to the phone. I thought he would have at least called back when I called to tell him that Chase fell off the monkey bars and fractured his left wrist.

The boys managed to talk me into painting their room. The way they did it was by agreeing on the colors and the theme. I managed to talk Jim into helping me, he agreed and I agreed into helping him paint a room in his house. The four of us are currently at Home Depot buying the paint.

"So you're actually going to attempt this?" he asked me as we waited for the cans of paint.

"Yeah. You and I are going to paint their room and make it look like alien-like. The walls will be blue, the trims around the window closet door and door will be alien green, I have all the glow-in-the-dark stars, and all of the furniture at home." I answered him he ran his hand through his black hair and put the buckets of paint in the cart.

"You're amazing Sonny." he said.

"So what color paint are you getting?" I asked.

"That's a surprise." he said.

"Whatever." I said as we made our way to the register.

We paid for the stuff and made our way back to my car and drove to my house. We headed straight into their room and Jim started taking all of the furniture out. Jim is so awesome he totally loves my kids and he's the nicest guy I've ever known. He's actually from Missouri and we met freshmen year of college, so he's known the boys since they were a couple months old.

"You who Sonny are you in there?" he asked.

"Oh yeah. What's up?" I said shaking my head.

"It's ready to start being splashed with new color." he answered.

I walked into the room and sure enough it was ready to be painted. I was sad to see the orange walls go in a way, they had been there since I bought the house. I ran upstairs to tell the boys that they could grab a paintbrush and start painting. Their eyes grew wide as did their smiles. They jumped off of my bed and ran downstairs I went after them.

They listened to Jim as he explained how we were going to do this. After he had finished with the explanation they began painting. It didn't take long for one of them to get paint all over themselves. I watched as Chase laughed as Dylan ran to me and gave me hug thus staining my clothes blue. Jim picked Dylan up and took him upstairs to the bathroom to remove all of the paint from his face and hair.

"Did you hear it mom?" Chase asked.

"When he said 'ah not the hair!?'" I asked and he nodded. I nodded and he resumed painting.

Dylan and Jim came back and soon enough we were done with the walls. Jim and I moved on to the trims alone seeing that the boys couldn't really be trusted with small areas. Once we were done with those Jim and the boys went into the backyard and started painting the shelves red, the desk gray, and the small book shelf red and gray. I went into the kitchen and started making some sandwiches and lemonade.

**Chad's POV**

When I told my agent to get me a ticket to Wisconsin, I meant sometime that week not a month later. It did give me time to perfect my plan though, Tawni and I spent hours going over it perfecting it so that I couldn't mess it up and so that Sonny would be amazed. I had only one fear and that was Sonny herself, I mean it looked like what it was before but then I had to go and not say what she wanted to hear.

At the airport I rented out a car paying the guy twice the amount that was asked for and was currently in the small hotel room getting ready for my encounter with Sonny. Tawni told me that Sonny loved the color blue on me she said it had something to do with my eyes. So I put on a deep blue button up shirt leaving the top two buttons undone, faded blue jeans, and a light gray blazer. My hair was beyond perfect and my eyes were really bright. I put on some of my very best cologne, looked in the mirror and winked at myself before heading out.

I got in the car and headed to her house, Tawni gave me her address and in return for helping me with all this I gave her a box of her favorite discontinued lipstick. I pulled onto her street and searched for the house number. I found it and saw that she had company but decided not to care. I parked across the street and looked at myself in the mirror one last time before heading to her front door.

I heard laughter coming from the backyard clearly belonging to the boys and then some that didn't sound childish at all, my mind came up with horrible scenarios each of them being worse then the one before. I kept focused and knocked on the door.

**Sonny's POV**

I called them in so they could eat something and then I heard knocking and went to go open the door. To my complete and utter surprise I found myself staring into a pair of bright blue eyes. I looked at him and was completely in shock. Here he was on my doorstep looking completely breathtaking and I was well covered in blue paint. He gave me one of his smiles that were reserved for me alone before pulling me into a tight embrace. I felt warm in his arms as oppose to the cold feeling I've had since we got back from Hollywood. I broke away from his embrace and closed the door…for I wanted this to be my moment with him. Yes I know I'm being selfish but he could disappear at any moment and I would break into even more pieces.

"Chad?"

"Sonny."

"What are you doing here?"

He didn't answer he only closed the space between us and wrapped one arm around my waist while the other cupped my cheek. He pulled me close but I pulled back. He looked hurt and I felt bad but there was one thing I wanted to know.

"If I fall will you catch me?" I asked which caused him to pull me back into him.

"Yes." he answered and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He lifted my chin and lowered his lips onto mine. I closed my eyes and moved my lips along with his. As much as I wanted him to he didn't deepen the kiss. So I did. I pulled him as close to me as I could because with Chad you could never tell if he'd stay or go. He too was kissing me as if he'd never see me again. So deeply and passionately it was that I was hugely upset when it became hard to breathe. I swear my legs were going to give out and I was going to cry. So I did only because this moment was unbelievable. I cried into his chest taking in the scent of his cologne and enjoying the feel of his hand rubbing my back comfortingly.

"Sonny, I made a mistake by not telling you." he said.

"Telling me what?" I asked becoming a bit self conscious since the neighbors had started to stare. If he was breaking me again which I doubted I didn't want them to see.

"Those three words you wanted to hear." he said.

"How did you know?"

"I had help."

"Oh."

"Sonny I love you."

"That's four words." I said and he laughed bringing his lips on mine again. After about a minute of passionate kissing I broke us apart. "I love you too."

**Chad's POV**

So not the way I had planned but better.

**Ahhh! What happens now. i have never been kissed or experienced mushy feelings so i feel uneasy about the whole kissing scenes cuz i don't know what they're like. So what will happen in this aftermath? Read and find out...love the reviews please continue**


	8. Mommy Plus Daddy Plus Twins Equal Family

**Yo introducing the Disclaimer: i don't own Sonny with a Chance**

**NOW the Chapter....  
**

Chapter 8: Mommy + Daddy + Twins = Family

Sonny's POV

"Are you going to invite me in?" Chad asked.

I put a finger on my chin and thought about how we were going to approach the boys. I nodded and opened the door quietly walking in with him following right behind me. I led him to Dylan and Chase's room. He wrinkled his nose as he smelled the fresh paint.

"So this is why you have paint all over your pants and the bottom of your shirt." he whispered looking around the room. "It has a very otter spacey feeling to it."

"Yeah and the fact that Dylan only reaches to the bottom half of my shirt. Good that's how the room is supposed to feel." I whispered back looking around the empty room. "I'm not done yet."

"Really I thought the fact that it was empty in here meant that it was done." he whispered sarcastically.

"Shut it Cooper." I whispered. I headed towards the door. "Stay here and don't lean on the walls they're still wet."

He nodded and I walked out of the room into the kitchen where the three of them had finished eating and were now doing the dishes. I pulled Jim into the backyard and closed the sliding door. I told him what was going on and he said that it was time for him to go and that we'd continue our project next weekend at his house.

"Good luck Sonny." he said giving me a hug. "If you need us me and Lucy well live a couple of streets over."

"Thanks Jimmy." I said and the two of us walked back into the house. The boys had finished washing the dishes. "Boys Jim has to go home now."

"Bye Jim." Chase said.

"See you later Jim." Dylan said.

"Bye guys." he said and we walked him to the front door.

"Mommy how are we going to move all of the stuff back into the room now that Jim's gone?" Chase asked as soon as Jim pulled out of the driveway.

"We'll just have to figure that out." I said. "Now I have a surprise for you two."

"Really?" they asked together.

"Yes really. Now close your eyes and take my hand." I said and they obeyed me.

I led them into their room and let go of their hands when we were inside. Their noses wrinkled at the smell and they each raised an eyebrow. I walked over and stood next to Chad who put an arm around my waist.

"Mommy I think we know what the room looks like." Chase said.

"We did help paint it after all." Dylan added. "There is no surprise here." I gave Chad a go ahead and he smiled.

"Really, boys, really?" he said and I watched as their eyes shot open at the sound of his voice.

"Daddy!" the yelled together running up to him.

Chad let go of my waist and hugged the boys together. Three pairs of blue eyes looked up at me. Chad motioned for me to join in the boys nodded in agreement. I joined in and after a bit we broke apart and headed for the living room which was a disaster since that's were all of the boys stuff was in there. I led the way upstairs to my bedroom and the four of us sat on my queen size bed.

"So how are you?" Chad asked them.

"Chase is grumpy." Dylan blurted earning an icy stare from his brother. "Is sad the correct word?"

"I think the word you're looking for is upset." I said and Chase nodded in agreement. "Tell daddy why you're upset Chase."

"I can't play baseball for a while. I have to sit in the dugout and watch as my team members play." he said holding up his left hand. Showing Chad the red cast that had a couple of signatures on it. "There's a game tomorrow and you won't get to see me play."

"Oh that's right you both have games tomorrow." I said.

"Both of them how does that work out?" Chad asked.

"Dylan plays at eleven thirty and Chase plays at one forty." I said casually.

"Oh I see." he said.

"You know if we had the same hair and I actually knew how to play I could stand in for you bro." Dylan said.

"Thanks but I think even if we had the same hair people would be able to tell us apart. You are so dramatic as mommy says." Chase said.

"Right."

"So how's school?" Chad asked.

"Good." Dylan answered.

"Yeah it's good." Chase said staring at his cast.

"How did that happen anyway?" Chad asked me. I raised my eyebrows. "What?"

"I called you and told you about it." I said and his eyes filled with sorry.

"Yeah I got a new number and forgot to tell you about it." he said apologetically. "So how did it happen?"

"Someone on the team whacked him in the wrist with a steel bat." I said like it was nothing because it wasn't the truth I wanted to see the look of horror on Chad's face. I tried so hard not to laugh when it came. "Just kidding, he fell off of the monkey bars."

"That was not funny Sonny." he said with an angry look on his face. I leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. "Fine."

"Fine."

"Oh no they're going to start with that again." Chase sighed and we stopped. He looked at Chad, stared him straight in the eyes. "How long are you here for?"

The question I had neglected to ask because the answer scared me. I looked at Chad and he looked at me. He smiled a smile that made his already bright blue eyes sparkle. I watched as he reached into his pocket and I felt the butterflies in my stomach. I was disappointed when he pulled out a sharpie, he motioned for Chase to give him his left arm. He wrote something on the cast.

"Read it out loud son."

"Okay 'I'll stay forever by your side if you want me to, Chad Dylan Cooper.' Mommy I think that this is meant for you." Chase said showing me the cast. I was amazed Chad managed to fit all of that on the tiny space. My eyes widened I was unable to speak. " Uh I'll continue then, 'look down.' Mom."

I looked down and I saw what I've wanted to see for the longest time now. Chad on one knee holding out a velvet box.

"Sonny I'm done letting you go. I want you to be at my side forever. Will you? Will you marry me Sonny Munroe?" he asked opening the velvet box to reveal a silver diamond ring.

I put my hand over my mouth and let tears of happiness roll down my cheeks. I nodded. "Yes. Yes, I'll marry you Chad Dylan Cooper."

He got up and slipped the silver ring on my ring finger. The next thing I know the door closes and I'm lying back staring into Chad's eyes. He lowered his lips onto mine and we began kissing deeply from the start. When the time for air came he rolled over next to me took my hand and laced his fingers through mine.

"Where are you staying." I asked.

"Wherever you want me to." he replied.

"Right there then." I said.

"Alright then I need to go get my stuff from the hotel." he said.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Are we good?"

"We're so good." he said and the door swung open.

"Really, guys, really?" Dylan asked.

"Dylan Christopher Cooper were you at the door the whole time?!" Chad and I yelled together sitting up.

"No. We heard 'fine' and decided to investigate." he said shyly.

"What 'we' it was all you!" Chase yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "The paint is dry."

We glared at our son and got up and the three of us went to go join Chase downstairs. We put the room together. Chad left while I was in the middle of putting the glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling. Chase put the _Toy Story squeeze aliens on a gray shelf, while Dylan put Mickey and Pluto on a the other shelf. I made the beds one had a deep blue comforter the other had a black comforter. On the corner shelves I placed a rocket ship and a model of the solar system as well as Dylan's soccer trophy and Chase's baseball trophy. By the time Chad came back the room was completely finished._

"Wow." he said leaning in the doorway.

"It better be 'wow.' Now are agreement was that you two could have the room like this if both of you helped keep it clean. Otherwise it's back to orange walls." I told the boys who nodded.

I woke up the next morning in Chad's arms and to loud knocking. I tried to disentangle myself from Chad but he strengthened his hold.

"Maybe if we ignore it, it will stop." he whispered.

"If it's Dylan then he won't stop. If it's Chase then it will stop." I whispered back.

"Well then lets hope it's Chase." he said.

"Mom! Dad! Get up! It's ten thirty and the game is in an hour." Dylan yelled and we both let out a small groan.

"We're coming." I yelled back at him.

"Good!"

Chad let go of me and I rummaged through my dresser for clothes. I picked out a nice purple button up shirt and light gray tank top with deep blue jeans. I headed into the bathroom and got dressed there. When I got back Chad was wearing a light blue t-shirt that clung to his chest, a black jacket, and black jeans. I grabbed the navy blue jacket from the closet.

"Isn't Dylan's number ten not three?" Chad asked.

"Oh three is Chase's number. Red doesn't really go with purple. As parents we have jackets with our kid's name and number on it. It's part of the whole cheer for your kid thing that both teams advertise." I answered.

We had breakfast and headed down to the soccer field. The three of us sat together and cheered for Dylan. The game ended with a win for our team. We headed to a small restaurant for a celebratory lunch. I rushed to the car and handed Chase his bag. He got dressed in the restaurant bathroom and as soon as he came out we headed to the baseball field. We watched that game with a little less enthusiasm since Chase wasn't playing. Chad was a little mad that the coach was yelling at Chase and the other member in the dugout.

"That's how the coach is." I said.

"Keep your elbow up and your eyes on the ball Cooper!" the coach yelled.

"Coach I'm not playing!" we heard Chase yell.

"Right I just wish you were maybe we'd be winning."

After a couple real motivational words by the coach the players started to step up their game enough to win by two points. Chase came to us with his navy blue baseball hat in his right arm.

"Coach wants me to get better soon. He says I carry the team." he said with a smile.

"Those are the nicest thing he's ever said." I said.

The four of us walked back to the car and drove home.

**She said everything would work out and it did. Chase's number is three. Well thanks for reading keep reading please... review please and thanks for the others**


	9. I'll Be Back I Promise

**Yo this is chapter 9. thanks for the reviews. i hope you like this one the next chapter is going to be up soon.**

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot and twins**

**Story time....  
**

Chapter 9: I'll Be Back I Promise

Chad's POV

I find it sad that my one month vacation is almost over. I am supposed to leave later tonight. I wish I didn't but Hollywood is a big part of my life. I looked at Sonny who was asleep next to me, it pains me to leave even though they say that it's okay. I heard my phone vibrate, I sat up and reached over to the nightstand and picked it up. The person calling was my manager, I put it down and reached for my white t-shirt and put it on. I got out of the bed careful not to wake Sonny, I slipped on my shoes, grabbed my phone, slipped it into the pocket of my black sweats, and headed downstairs. I slid the glass door open and walked outside accepting the next call from my manager.

Sonny's POV

I woke up to find myself alone, I sat up and looked around, yup I was alone but he had not left because his stuff was still here. I got up and went to the window, I opened the blinds and saw him standing in the backyard talking on his cell phone. I sighed of course he had to go, I can't keep him from Hollywood though he can take me back. That's exactly how we planned it, we were going to let the school year finish and then the boys and I were headed to California. We were thinking about having a small wedding here since the people here couldn't go to Hollywood but the rich and famous could come here.

I walked to the closet pulling the red jacket with Dylan's number on it and slipping it on over my gray t-shirt. I put on a pair of blue jeans and headed downstairs after combing my hair. I made a pot of coffee and rummaged through the refrigerator for something to make. I got out eggs and bacon and focused on making them that I didn't hear when the door opened.

"Sonny."

"Chad."

"Morning." he said walking over to the table and taking a seat. I turned around and saw that he had his face in his hands.

"What's wrong?" I asked walking over to him.

"I have to go back." he said through his hands. "I don't want to."

"Chad go back. We'll be here waiting for you." I said.

"How are we supposed to be a family?" he asked looking up at me.

Chad's POV

I stared into her chocolate brown eyes. She was so sure that this would all work out while I have been doubting as the month went by and I saw their life here. I hated how they were so willing to give everything they had here up while I wasn't willing to give up Hollywood. Her expression went from soft and pensive to mad and upset. She read my thoughts.

"Chad I had to give up my dream at the age of eighteen and I had only been in Hollywood for two years. You on the other hand have been in Hollywood your whole life. I may have never admitted it back then but you were truly the greatest actor of our generation. You have this passion for acting, it's in your soul, and if you were to give that up you'd be at a loss. You only have one chance to make it count." she said giving me a soft kiss on my cheek.

"So you're behind me one hundred percent." I said and she nodded and went back to making breakfast. I heard the TV in the living room. I walked to the living room and joined the boys on the couch. "So what are you watching?"

"The Tales of Ritchie Byrd." Dylan answered.

"What is it about?" I asked.

"It's about this kid named Ritchie Byrd. Who tells stories about his adventures in his crazy whacked out life. His friends Jenny and Tony join in and together the three of them get caught up in these wild and crazy situations." Chase explained keeping his eyes on the TV screen. "It is really quite a funny narrative."

Okay so this kid was incredibly smart. "Oh well it sounds interesting."

"Uh huh." Dylan said and I could tell that they were to interested in the show to want to talk to me.

"Hey you guys it's time for breakfast." Sonny called from the kitchen. The boys shot up from the couch and ran into the kitchen.

"Morning mommy." I heard them say.

"Morning boys." she said. "Chad the word guys includes you."

"Right you're the only girl here. How sad." I said shaking my head and she appeared in the living room. "You're surrounded by a bunch of Chads."

I laughed as her eyes widened with horror though she was only acting. She shook her head and walked back into the kitchen. "What makes you think that I don't like being surrounded by a bunch of Chads, because I honestly see no problem with that."

I smiled widely and walked into the kitchen. I sat down and ate breakfast while talking with the boys about their Halloween plans. We all agreed to go buy the decorations and costumes as soon as we were done with breakfast.

Sonny's POV

The boys want to make the house look super scary, though I stopped them from that and Chad made it final. They groaned clearly hating the fact that they had been defeated. When it came to picking out costumes Dylan couldn't decide, Chase had decided on a pirate costume.

"Why don't you try this?" Chase said holding out a jester costume. "It's the only one that you haven't seen."

"I kind of like it." I said. "It will make you look cute."

"Okay." he said sounding like he really didn't want it but though that it might actually make him look cute.

As soon as we finished shopping we went to go eat lunch at a McDonalds. When I looked at the clock and saw that it said one o'clock my heart sank just a little. Our time with Chad was done we drove to the airport.

"So this is it." he said as they called out his flight.

"Yup." I said.

"I'll be back, I promise." he said with a serious look on his face.

"We'll be here." I said.

"Why doesn't he just kiss her?" Dylan asked Chase in a hushed tone.

"Probably because we're in public and he doesn't like public displays of affection." Chase whispered.

"Or maybe he doesn't have the guts to do it here." Dylan said a little louder.

"Dummy." Chase said.

"You're the dummy." Dylan shot back.

"Sure I am." Chase said sarcastically adding a roll of the eyes for extra emphasis. "When we get home let's compare worksheet scores. Then we'll see who the dummy is."

"How about not." Dylan said his eyes darting around the room avoiding his brother's eyes.

I looked at Chad and he looked at me. We smiled at each other and gave each other a warm hug. I heard the boys snicker but didn't really care. I let Chad kiss me. I ran one hand through his hair as the other cupped his cheek. I never got tired of the warm waves that spread through out my body when Chad touched me, I don't think I would ever. He broke the kiss and I released him.

"Well I think I should get going." he said and I nodded. He gave me a quick kiss on the lips before turning to the boys. "Be good for mommy, I'll be back as soon as possible. I promise."

"Okay." they said giving him a hug.

He released them and started walking to the gate. "I think that for winter vacation we'll head down to California." I called after him. He turned around and gave me two thumbs up.

We waited until the plane took off then we drove home and decorated the house for Halloween. I'm guessing that this time when we said goodbye neither of us felt broken. I smiled at that thought but sadly was taken out of my thoughts when a ball of fake spider webs hit me. I looked at the boys, Dylan was pointing at Chase who looked completely innocent and utterly clueless.

"Dylan."

"Why do assume it's me Chase is the one who can pitch and bat." he said.

"What happened?" Chase asked. "I wasn't paying attention I was watching the kids on the street play baseball."

"Fine it was me but you looked so gushy and lost." Dylan said realizing that I didn't believe him because of the longing and hurt in Chase's voice. He really wanted to play again but sadly he was in the cast for another couple of weeks.

"Oh well then you're putting these up." I said tossing them back at him.

"Okay." he said turning to his brother who had resumed watching the game. "Yo bro are you okay?"

"I'm fine physically well mostly. Emotionally I'm not so sure, I want to play so bad." Chase answered.

"Well you will play soon and that's when daddy will watch you play finally." Dylan said. "I know it."

"Thanks, now put those webs up." Chase said.

"Will you help me?" Dylan asked and Chase raised his eyebrows.

"I don't think so buddy. You hit her so it's your punishment." Chase said.

"He right so the faster you start the faster you'll finish."

Dylan looked at the two of us and gave us a pout before tuning to the bushes to put the webs on them. When they were covered with webs he stepped back a little and threw the spiders at the bush. He turned around and gave us a small smirk. I laughed.

**So yeah this was meant to show how much they love Chad. anyway the next Chapter is set back i Hollywood so what is coming next...continue reading to find out. Reviews make me happy. while writing this i listened to Vanilla Twilight by Owl City just a random little piece of info.**


	10. Yes Really

**Yo here's number ten.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and twins.**

**no more talk till the end...  
**

Chapter 10: Yes Really

Sonny's POV

Plane rides are really uncomfortable in coach I see why my mother gets grumpy when she flies. Dylan and Chase were asleep next to me, I wish I could sleep but I'm beyond nervous. I'm going to go see Chad and the others there are things I need to tell them.

The plane landed and we grabbed out bags and I called for a taxi. I gave the driver the address and when we got to the house I paid him his money and he left with a satisfied smile on his face. I looked up at the house it had been so long since I was here. I looked at the boys and laughed when I saw the expression of amazement and shock run across their faces.

"This is where daddy lives?" Dylan asked.

"Yup." I answered feeling weak as the memories flooded back.

"Mommy are you okay?" Chase asked.

"Yeah I'm so totally fine." I said in my denial voice.

"You're lying mommy." Chase said.

"How can you tell?" Dylan asked arching an eyebrow.

"Well when she lies her voice gets all high pitched plus she looks as pale as a ghost." Chase answered.

"No I don't." I said feeling slightly less weak now that I was defending myself.

I ruffled their hair and made my way to the front door. I rang the doorbell and so enough the door opened. I heard the sound of heels against the marble floor, I felt like turning back and running since this was a lot like last time and I mean a lot. The door opened and revealed a blond haired woman in her late forties. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Hello." she said.

"Hi." I said.

"It's been a long time Sonny." she said with a smile that reached her blue eyes.

"It sure has Mrs. Cooper." I said letting her hug me. "Would you like to meet your grandchildren?"

Her blue eyes widened with delight. I stepped aside and let her take a look at Dylan and Chase. I motioned for them to come forward and they did. She pulled them into an embrace and then did the same thing that Tawni had done, she circled around them.

"You guys look so much like Chad." she squealed.

"Mom who's at the door?" Chad asked. The next thing I knew he was standing in the doorway staring at me clearly confused. "Sonny?"

"Chad."

"Really that is all you guys have to say to each other." his mother said.

"Well no I'm just in shock I left four days ago and they're here now." he said.

"We could leave." I said angrily.

"No, no don't do that. Come in." his mother said. She turned to me and squeezed Chase in a one armed hug. "Why is his hair light brown. Chad had blond hair, you have dark brown hair, he has blond hair, but he has light brown."

"Incomplete dominance." Chad and I answered together.

"Oh I see." she said. "What are your names? Chad has shown my the pictures but I can't remember which is which."

"Well I'm Dylan Christopher Cooper, my friends on the soccer team call me DC squared. This is my brother…"

"Chase Mathew Copper or as the guys on the baseball team call me CMC." Chase interrupted.

He and Dylan touched knuckles and Chad's mom laughed. She led the boys upstairs to what I presumed was Chad's game room, if he still had it which I'm guessing he did. Chad led me to the living room and we sat down on the couch and he watched me as I twiddled my thumbs avoiding any eye contact with him. He put his arm around my waist and I melted at his touch. I stared straight into his eyes and saw my reflection in them.

"What do you see when you look me in the eyes?" I asked.

"I see myself." he answered softly. "What do you see when you look me in the eyes?"

"I see myself." I answered.

"If you can see yourself in the other person's eyes and the other person can see themselves in your eyes doesn't that mean true love?" he asked.

"Something a long those lines." I answered closing my eyes as he leaned in and kissed me. After a while I pulled away. "Chad."

"Sonny?" he asked sounding concerned.

"It's nothing bad or well that I think is bad. Maybe you won't think it's bad either. Maybe you'll think it's wonderful or I don't know what you'll think only you know what you think. You know what I mean?" I rambled again avoiding his eyes because frankly I am a sucker for those blue eyes of his.

"No I don't know what you mean." he said taking my hand and giving it a squeeze. "Sonny please tell me what you want to tell me. I promise that I'll stand by you with whatever this is."

"Really, Chad, really?" I asked unsure if he meant what he said.

All of my uncertainty vanished the moment his lips touched mine again. I sank into the depths of the couch as he kissed me softly, soon though it turned into fierce kissing full of passion. My tongue begged for entrance and he let it in. Our tongues battled for dominance, his won. We stopped kissing and I stared into his eyes, that were full of want and love.

I decided to tell him. "C-Chad I-I'm w-well p-pregnant." I said stuttering.

"What?" he asked his voice and face full of excitement, shock, and disbelief.

"Chad you're going to be a daddy to a third child." I said.

"Really?" he asked with the same voice and the same face he had before.

"Yes really. The doctor confirmed it yesterday." I said smiling as I watched his face change to pure excitement.

"Wow this is great. We're getting married and we're having another kid that we can raise together from the very beginning." he said. "Do the boys know?"

"No but they're at the top of the stairs with your mother listening to this conversation right now. Right Dylan, Chase, and Dianne."

"We were forced mommy it was all grandma!" Dylan blurted.

"I told you that you couldn't trust him with keeping his mouth shut." Chase said.

"Well congratulations you guys." his mother said. "I think I'll go home now."

"Mother?" Chad asked.

"Yes dear?" she asked.

"Never mind. See you and dad tomorrow." he said as he stood in the doorway. She gave him a kiss and left.

"So mommy's having a baby?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Cool I get another little brother to mess around with." Dylan said happily.

"Who says it has to be a brother. Personally I want I little sister that way she will be sweet and nothing like you Dylan." Chase said and Dylan stuck his tongue out at him.

"We'll wait and see." Chad said. He brushed his lips against my ear and whispered, "I am in total agreement with Chase."

**This chapter is dedicated to all of you who wanted Sonny to go after Chad and who wanted her to have another baby. Review please.**


	11. Baby Names

**So this is chapter 11, it took me forever to write because i didn't know how to write this chapter. to me it turned out fine. thanks for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: i own Dylan and Chase and plot nothing else**

**Enough blah blah time for the story...  
**

Chapter 11: Baby Names

**Sonny's POV**

"What do you want mama?" Chase asked me.

The four of us we sitting on Chad's king size bed. I thought it over for a while fully aware that six blue eyes were waiting for my response. To be honest with myself I wouldn't mind another boy but a girl would be nice.

"I don't care what it is just as long as he or she is healthy." I answered. Both of the boys yawned and I glanced at the clock which read ten minutes until eleven. "Alright enough fun it's time for bed."

"But mom." they whined and I looked at Chad.

"Boys your mother's right it's late." he said.

"Oh okay." they said and the four of us got up from the bed and walked down the hall to their room. They climbed into their beds. I gave them each a kiss. "Night mommy. Night daddy."

"Night boys." we said together turning off the light and closing the door as we walked out.

We walked into his room and sat down on the bed again facing each other with our legs crossed. "Is it too early to start thinking about baby names?" he asked.

"I don't think so." I answered. "Do you want to suggest a name?"

"Well actually I want to know how you came up with the names for the boys and then we'll go from there." he said.

"Ah well of course Dylan is named after his oh so gorgeous father whoever that may be." I teased and he made an angry face but it faded when he started to laugh. "Okay so seriously speaking now Dylan gets his name from your middle name of course. Christopher comes from my mother's father. Chase is Jim's middle name and since he helped me through a lot while I was pregnant I named Chase after him. Mathew comes from my mother's brother who died in the war." I explained.

"Who's Jim?" he asked with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Jim is one of my best friends. I met him before freshman year of college. He helped me through my pregnancy and has served as a father figure to the boys. He is Chase's godfather and Lucy's husband." I said with a laugh when a look of relief came across his face. "So moving on."

"So lets start with boys names." he said.

"Okay for a middle name I like Liam, it was the name of my father's father. As a first name I like Austin, Isaac, or Daniel." I said and he agreed with me.

"Well I like the names Adam and Aaron but Isaac is a good name too. I think we should go with Isaac Liam Cooper." he said and I nodded. "Now for a girl."

"Um well I was thinking about Christine for a middle name, it's my grandmother's name. Then I was also thinking about Aimee or Anya."

"I prefer Aimee." he said and I nodded. "So the name for our potential daughter is Aimee Christine Cooper."

"Yup." I said.

………………………………

* * *

I was beyond happy as we headed to Hollywood for Christmas vacation. The boys were a little bummed that they weren't going to be playing in snow this time but happy all the same that we were spending Christmas as a family for the first time ever. I had things to tell Chad regarding our baby…I figured out the sex the other day and was waiting to tell Chad in person. He had a surprise for us so I decided to tell him after the surprise he had for us.

We saw Chad waiting for us, he ran up to me and gave me a hug and a kiss before ruffling the boys' hair. We picked up our suitcases and headed to Chad's car.

"So what's this surprise you have for us Chad?" I asked as he drove. "I'm not good with surprises."

"Be patient, there's no rush. Now what's the surprise you have for me?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not going to tell you until you tell me." I said stubbornly.

"Fine I'll tell you. Mackenzie Falls finished shooting it's last episode ever the other day and right away I got a part in a movie. That's part of the surprise not all of it though." he said smugly.

"Well then part of my surprise is that I went to the doctor the other day and found out the sex of the baby so ha!" I said.

"Tell me. I want to know so bad." he said.

"Nope."

"Do the boys know?"

"Yes."

"Dylan tell me please." Chad begged staring into the rearview mirror only to find that Chase had his hand placed firmly over Dylan's mouth and Dylan wasn't fighting him off.

"I'm sorry but they're on my side." I said.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Are you guys done because I think dad's lost?" Chase asked causing me to look around and realize that we were nowhere near Chad's neighborhood.

"I think he's right Chad we're nowhere near your house." I said turning to look at Chad who was completely calm and was wearing his signature smirk. "Chad Dylan Cooper what's going on?"

"You'll see." he said as he opened the gate to a fairly large house though not as large as his. He parked the car in the driveway and the four of us go tout of the car. "What do you think?"

"It's a nice house, I like it not too big but just big enough." I answered wondering why we were here.

"I'm glad you like it." he said running back to the car. He came back with a smile on his face. "Close your eyes and give me your hand."

I closed my eyes and gave him my hand. I smiled as he rubbed my palm. He placed a key in my hand and closed it. I opened my eyes and uncurled my fingers. I stared at the key and then looked up at Chad. His eyes were darting from the key to the front door.

"Try it." he said softly.

I walked up the path that led to the front door and up the three steps. I placed the key in the keyhole and turned it unlocking the door. I looked back at Chad who smiled and mouthed 'open it' I smiled back and opened the door.

"Surprise!" six very familiar voices yelled.

I was soon in the middle of a tight hug. When I was released I looked around to see my friends plus Marshall and Chad's mom.

"What is this?" I asked sounding very confused.

"A welcome back slash house warming party." they all answered and I turned to look at Chad.

"Surprise." he said. I couldn't form words.

"The surprise is not over." Dianne and Tawni said taking me by the hands. "Close your eyes." they growled.

"How much do you want to bet she screams." I heard Zora asked the others.

I didn't hear who bet what but whoever bet that I would scream won because once I was told to open my eyes I screamed. I was in the garage of the house staring at a navy blue BMW X3 series SUV with a huge red bow on it.

"Hey Sonny." Chad said causing me to turn around to see him standing in the doorway. "Catch."

He tossed the keys at me and I caught them. I unlocked the SUV and opened the driver's side door. I positively was in love with the car as I took in every detail of the interior. Black leather seats and the new car smell made me never want to get out. I heard the doors open and I looked into the rearview mirror and saw the boys sit down.

"This is a cool car." Chase said and Dylan nodded seeing as Chase had his hand over his brother's mouth.

I turned it on and rolled down the window. "Chad get in here I need to tell you something."

I rolled the window up and smiled as I watched him walk over to the passenger's side. He opened the door and closed it as soon as he sat down. I turned to him and smiled feeling tears of joy form in my eyes.

"Chad!"

"Sonny!"

"Why? Why the house? Why the car?"

"Well you kept telling me how you wanted the boys to grow up normal, so I got this house because it's far enough from Hollywood so that they can have a normal life but close enough so that I can go to work. The car well it's a gift from me to you just because I love you." he said and I leaned over to kiss his cheek. "I need your approval on the surprise I have for the boys."

"We get a surprise." Dylan said though it came out muffled due to Chase's hand still on his mouth.

"Yeah but mommy has to say yes." he said to them.

"What is it?" I asked not sure if I could handle anymore surprises. He leaned over to me and brushed his lips on my ear.

"I know golden retriever puppy who's begging for a home." he whispered. "So what do you think?"

"I think that go ahead with the surprise. I've always wanted one." I whispered back.

"She said yes boys. We can go pick up the surprise tomorrow." he said looking back at them before turning to me. His face grew serious. "Now what's is your surprise."

"Well I told you how I went to the doctor the other day and figured out the sex of the baby right?" I asked and he nodded. "Well congratulations to you, you will soon be the father of Aimee Christine Cooper."

"What?!" he asked his eyes wide and sparkly.

"It's a girl. We're having a baby girl." I said my eyes drifting upwards to the rearview mirror where I watched as Chase took his hand off of Dylan's mouth.

"Finally." Dylan said

"It's not my fault that you can't be trusted with secrets." Chase told his twin shaking his head in fake disappointment.

Chad and I laughed. When Chase wanted to he could act. Chad leaned over to me and kissed my softly on the lips. We broke apart when we heard knocking on the window. Tawni was eagerly waiting for us to join the rest of them for the party. We smiled shyly at her and got out of the car and walked into the house behind her. She led us to the enormous backyard that was perfect for a dog. I told everyone that Chad and I were having a girl. Tawni and Dianne gushed and Zora and the guys expressed their happiness by dropping their punch and hugging me tightly before they hugged Chad.

**Hope you liked it. review please it helps me keep writing.**


	12. Puppy

**Yo it's been a while i know but i've had so much going on with track practice everyday and hw. well here's the chapter introducing the new member of their family. thanks for all the wonderful reviews you guys rock please keep it up.  
**

**Disclaimer: i don't own swac.**

**story time...  
**

Chapter 12: Puppy

Sonny's POV

"Mommy go." Dylan said.

"Okay then. Bases loaded, two outs, it's the bottom of the night, and next to bat is Chase Mathew Cooper. Can he lead his team to victory lets watch and find out." I said watching as Chase got up from the chair and walked over to 'home plate' bat in his hands.

Dylan turned around and smiled at me. He then turned back around and pitched the ball. Chase hit the ball as if he had been playing baseball the whole time, not as if he had been sitting in the dugout. Somehow the ball managed to go over the house.

"It's going, going, it's gone!" I yelled excitedly and Dylan popped his gum.

"The crowd goes wild!" Dylan said running up to his brother and giving him a hug. "Mom the crowd goes wild."

"Right." I said and started cheering, clapping, and whistling.

"Thank you though I wasn't expecting this kind of welcome home." Chad said from behind me. "You guys seem to be having fun."

"Yeah I just hit a home run in a make believe game." Chase said excitedly.

"I pitched." Dylan said.

"That's wonderful boys. You know that surprise I mentioned yesterday?" he asked and they nodded. "Well it's time to go pick it up."

"You hear that mommy we're getting our surprise." they said together.

"Yeah I heard now why don't we head out." I said stepping aside as they ran into the house. "Never mind you guys are already there."

"Come on." Chad said and I followed him out to his car.

He drove into a wealthy neighborhood and drove until he reached the very last house on the street. We got out of the car and followed him to the front door where he rang the doorbell repeatedly. The door opened to reveal a blond haired blue eyed man who looked slightly annoyed.

"Jeez why are you so impatient?" he said to Chad.

"I guess I get it from my father." Chad replied with a smirk on his face.

"That is so true." a female voice said from somewhere inside the house. "Now let your son and his family in Charles."

"Okay."

"Our surprise is grandpa." Dylan said in disbelief.

"No." Chad said to him.

"Good because I don't think I'd want him to be the surprise." Dylan said earning a slap in the arm from his brother. "What was that for?"

"For being mean." Chase replied.

"Sorry."

"Maybe we should just tape your mouth shut." Chase said and I glared at him. "What we have thought the same thing at one point and there's no denying it mom because you told me."

I shook my head and followed Chad and his dad into the house. Chase sighed and followed us in with Dylan behind him pouting. His dad led us to the backyard I stood aside and let Chad take the boys to the fenced corner of the backyard. He opened the gate and the three of them walked in a big golden retriever came out of the dog house. Chad petted the dog on the head and a moment later a puppy walked out. Chad picked it up and showed it to the boys.

"Hey Sonny come here." He said and I walked over to the gate.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" I asked eying the puppy it doing the same to me.

"A boy. His name is Rusty and he's ours." he said and I watched as Dylan and Chase's eyes widened with delight.

"Really?" They asked.

"Yes really!" Chad said excitedly.

"Wow." they said petting Rusty.

"Why Rusty?" I asked.

"Well I came over the other day to ask my mom a question. My dad walked in while we were talking and he asked me to come and look at the old fence. I told him it was really rusty and he needed to replace it. When I said Rusty this little fellow started barking. So I said it over and over and he did the same thing so his name became Rusty." he explained and I saw it because Rusty barked every time 'Rusty' was said. "He's ready to take home."

"Oh no you don't Chad Dylan Cooper. You're not leaving just like that we're having lunch together now. I have been working on this meal since you called earlier." Dianne said waving a spatula angrily at her son.

"Mother, mom, mommy." Chad said and I turned to look at him.

"I say used to say something similar to my mom." I said and he laughed. "We'd love to stay Mrs. Cooper."

Chad looked at me and I smirked at him. He shook his head and walked out to me he took my hand and led me to the backyard dining area. We ate and the food was really good I don't know why Chad wanted to go home so bad.

The four of us watched as the boys played with an energetic Rusty. Dianne turned to us with a happy expression on her face.

"So tell your father about the baby." she said.

"What you mean you haven't told him." Chad said in disbelief.

"It's none of my business to talk about your personal life with others." she answered proudly.

"Since when?" Chad asked in shock.

"Since you grew up." she said and Chad smiled at her.

"Well the baby is in fact a girl and we decided to name her Aimee Christine Cooper." I said to Chad's dad. "Aimee is going to be spelled the French way."

'Why?" they asked together.

"Because it means 'loved' if you spell it that way." Chad answered.

"And well she's going to be loved unconditionally by the both of us." I said and they nodded. I glanced over at the boys who were chasing Rusty around the backyard. "Come on Dylan I've seen you run faster then that."

"Mom I just ate." he said back to me.

"Yeah I think we'd all like it if he didn't puke." Chase said picking up Rusty and bringing him over to us.

"How did you do that?" Dylan asked in disbelief.

"With patience. Or maybe he likes me better then he likes you." Chase said slyly.

"No I think it was your patience." Dylan muttered and we all laughed.

**So what did you think? christmas is coming what will it bring for them? keep reading to find out.... So yeah the reviews they're wonderful so click that green button please.**


	13. Christmas Feeling

**Hey readers i am sooooooooooooooooo so so so sorry for not updating in months. Well school was so busy with, track, ap testing, star testing, sat and act testing, and just end of the year crap. Okay so even with that i had major writers block but hey it's gone now so i will be updating more. I promise. So enjoy this piece that came from my unblocked mind and remember i don't own Sonny With a Chance though if i did Chad and Sonny would have been together long before falling for the falls part 2.**

**Chapter 13: Christmas Feeling**

**Chase's POV**

I was warm and I really didn't want to get out of bed but someone wanted me to. He was shaking my bed and even though I was awake I wanted him to think I wasn't. I felt the shaking stop and sighed in relief when it did. I was starting to slip back into my dreams when I felt something cold and wet go across my face. My eyes shot open and I sat up.

"Why did you do that?" I asked my twin angrily.

"Because you weren't waking up. Plus I think you were right before Rusty does like you better. Now get up we have presents to unwrap." Dylan said running out of the room with Rusty following him eagerly.

I sighed and got out of the bed. I walked into the bathroom and washed the dog slobber off of my face. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled at myself I looked good. Smiling I walked down to where the Christmas tree was and watched as my brother separated his gifts from mine.

"We have an equal amount of presents Dylan." I said joining him on the floor.

"I know I just wanted to make it easier for us to find them." he said.

"I thought that the fun part was when we spend the time looking for the presents while mommy video tapes us and grandma takes pictures." I said hoping that mommy would come down soon so we could do this like every year only slightly different.

"I guess you're right we should mess them up again and wait no lets go wake up mommy and daddy." Dylan said and I nodded.

We did just that we messed up the gifts again and ran up the stairs and pounded on the door.

**Sonny's POV**

My eyes shot open as I heard the familiar pounding of the door. I sat up and smiled. Chad sat up and smiled. The pounding on the door continued.

"Meet our Christmas tradition." I said getting up.

"Is this how it goes every year?" he asked getting up and walking with me to the door.

"Yup." I said and he chuckled a little.

We opened the door and the boys took my by the hands and led me down the stairs with Chad following closely behind. When we were in the living room Dylan handed Chad the digital camera and Chase gave me the video camera.

"Alright so where do you guys usually start?" Chad asked.

"Boys how about we do something different and let daddy start this year." I said.

"Okay." they said together.

"Chad give the camera to Chase and go look for your presents." I said and he did as I said.

After about three minutes of searching for the gifts he decided to open the one Dylan gave him. He looked at Dylan skeptically before finally opening it. From the box he pulled out a black jacket with the number ten and 'Cooper' on the back in red on the front it had a soccer ball. Dylan smiled and Chad smiled back. He looked at Chase and he took a picture of Chad holding up the jacket. Chase gave Chad the same thing except navy blue and white, the number three, and a baseball and a bat replacing the black and red, the number ten, and the soccer ball. Chase took the picture of Chad. Chad found my gift, he smiled into the video camera before tearing apart the nicely wrapped box. He opened the box and help out the huge leather bound book.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You got to open it to find out Chad Dylan Cooper." I said and the boys nodded.

He opened the book and smiled it was a photo album. The first page had a picture of a pregnant me holding up her acceptance letter into Wisconsin State University. There were pictures of my baby shower, the day the boys were born, their first birthday, holiday pictures, pictures of me holding the boys while studying, pictures of all three of us together, pictures of us at my graduation, first day of school, school pictures, pictures of the boys holding sports trophies, random pictures of the three of us, some with my mom, some of them with Lucy's husband at Cub Scout events, the boys with their godparents, a lot of pictures with Lucy's husband, pictures when we visited New York, pictures when we visited _So Random_, the Disneyland pictures, more recent pictures, and on the last page a picture of the three of us covered in paint smiling widely and the family photo we took in Disneyland. Chad looked up at me wide eyed I smiled at him and motioned for him to keep flipping.

"There's more?" he asked. I nodded and he fond the envelope compartment of the book. He took out the DVDs that were in there and looked at me questioningly. "What are these?"

"Home movies." I answered.

"Mommy can it be our turn next?" Dylan asked. I nodded and the blond haired boy started looking for his presents.

He found the present that Chase got him and put it aside and went to look for the presents I got him. He opened the first box and found it to be a pair of black and red DC shoes. The second box held a gumball machine plus the gum. The third box was the thing that interested him the most it was a purple shirt with thin white stripes and 'Cooper' and the number ten on the back in white, black shorts, purple socks, new cleats, new shin guards, a new soccer ball, purple wristbands, a black and purple sport bag, and a black jacket with his name and number on it. He looked at me and arched his eyebrows.

"Remember how I said we were moving out here and you were bummed about giving up soccer?" I asked and he nodded. "Well you don't have to anymore I found a team and they'd be happy to have you."

He smiled widely and ran up to me and hugged me tightly. I kissed his forehead and he told his brother to open his presents. Chase took the first box and found the navy blue pair of Converse shoes. The second box he opened had a remote controlled car. He eyed the third box the same way his brother had eyed his third box. He opened it and found a haunter green baseball jersey with 'Cooper' and the number three on the back in black, black baseball pants with a green stripe down the side, black gloves, new cleats, green socks, shin guards, a new bat, ball and glove, a black and green sports bag, and a gray and green jacket with his name and number. He too ran up and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you mommy!" they said together.

"You're welcome now I think daddy has a presents for you two." I said and Chad nodded bringing out the two boxes.

"These presents are for you two to share okay."

"Okay!" they said and Chad handed them the first box. They opened it and high fived each other when they saw the Nintendo Wii their dad had got them. The second box they squealed with delight as they saw it had about twenty different games and three extra remotes and other accessories. "Thank you Daddy!"

"You are so welcome boys." Chad said with a smile.

"It's time brother." Dylan said pointing at the two boxes they had set aside.

"Yes brother it's time." Chase said he gorgeous blue eyes following his brother's hand. Chad looked at me with a puzzled expression on his face.

"It's another one of our traditions. They always save the present they got each other for last, then once all of their other presents have been open they open their last one together." I explained and he nodded. "One…two…three!"

They tore at the paper and ripped open the boxes. Dylan gave Chase a box of collectible racecars and the movie _Iron Man._ Chase gave Dylan a box of action figures and a book on practical jokes. They looked at each other and smiled then they gave each other a big hug. Chad handed me a small box. I handed the camera to Chase and opened the small gift. I gasped when I saw the golden diamond covered sun pendant on a golden chain.

"That's from the boys." Chad said. "My present is upstairs."

"What is it?" I asked not noticing that Dylan had ran off.

"Here." Chad said handing me another small box. I raised my eyebrows at him as I held the small velvet box. "Open it."

I opened the box and was surprised to see a silver key on a red ribbon. "Chad?"

"Okay daddy all set!" Dylan said from the top of the stairs. "Mommy come up here."

Chad ushered me up the stairs. I was surprised to see that every door in the hallway had a huge bow on it. Chad pointed to the key. I figured out that my present was in one of the rooms and I honestly forgot which room was which since I was in shock. I went through the hall trying every door and the key didn't fit in any of them.

"Chad this isn't funny." I said.

"Oh then that must be the wrong key." He said and Chase handed him another box which he handed me. I opened it and in it was another key this time on a pink ribbon. "Try that one."

I rolled my eyes at him and went at it again. Only this time the key fit into one of the key holes. I unlocked the door and opened the door to the room. I nearly fell over when I saw the light pink room in front of me. I was in tears at the sight of the white colored furniture. Everything was in this room. I turned to see my boys all three of them were smiling the same smile with the same sparkle in their bright blue eyes.

"A nursery." I said.

"Yeah." Chad said and I ran up to him and kissed him straight on the lips not aware that I was being filmed. We broke apart and I walked into the room.

There was a crib with a soft yellow blanket, a changing table, a rocking chair, a mobile, a trash can, a stroller, a car seat, and a dresser with a yellow lamp and a box with a red ribbon tied to it. Chad threw me the other key and I put it into the key hole. I opened the box and took out the plane tickets that were inside.

"Really, Chad, really?" I asked in disbelief as I stared at two plane tickets that were destined for Paris.

"Yeah. Me and you in the most romantic city in the world for a week." he said.

"What week?" I asked.

"Well our honeymoon week." he said. "Don't worry the boys are staying with my mom and so is little Aimee."

"Chad you may be crazy but have I told you lately that I love you." I said.

"You could say it more often." he said and I smacked his shoulder. "I love you too Sonny."

**Well what did you think. I thought it was pretty good for just getting out of writers block that lasted months. anyway i love reviews and you guys for reading. What will happen next well i have to write it first and then post it and then you will find out but for now...**

**LilPurpleMonkey out (:  
**


	14. The Last Game at Home

**Hey there readers how's it going i told you that i was out of my writers block and to prove it here's another chapter. two chapters in a row yay. So i hope you like it because i thought it was sweet or tender i don't actually know what the word is why don't you tell me.**

**Yeah well i don't own sonny with a chance i am only a fan who loves to write and who owns the twins the plot and rusty who stayed with Chad though i don't own a dog**

**Woah woah woah i'm taking to much so on with this epic chapter...  
**

**Chapter 14:**

**The Last Game at Home**

**Sonny's POV**

Christmas came and went and we had to get back home to get everything sorted before our move to California. I was glad that I was getting married, having a baby, that I had two healthy boys, and that I was moving back to California. What seemed to bug me is that there isn't enough time in the world to prepare for everything and well I was huge so it took me more time to do everything. Though Friday was my last day at the school and though I was sad to see my kindergarteners go I was happy that I would have more time.

"Mom!" Dylan yelled.

"Yes honey?" I asked coming back out of my thoughts. He looked at me with a puzzled expression on his face. "What is it Dylan Christopher."

"Where's my soccer uniform?" he asked and I looked at him like I did when he was joking around with me. "Not that uniform I know we left that at daddy's. I'm talking about the one I'll be wearing for tomorrow's game." I was pretty sure I looked at him like I had no idea what he was talking about because his face looked hurt. "Tomorrow is our last game you forgot didn't you."

"Dylan." I said hating myself for forgetting something that was so important to my son.

"Forget it I'll find it by myself." he said and before he left the room he turned to me. "Have you seen Chase I need his help?"

"In your room." I answered smiling at the fact that he was going to his brother for help when he said he'd do it by himself. After he was gone I got up and followed him. I stayed behind and listened to my two boys talk.

"She forgot about the games tomorrow." I heard Dylan say. "Have you seen my uniform?"

"Yeah I found it in the laundry room and I brought it in here. Don't worry bro I got your back. I do have a question." Chase said as I heard Dylan shuffle through the closet.

"Shoot." Dylan said to his brother.

"Why don't you ever look in the laundry room?" Chase asked.

"It never comes to mind I guess. Hey Chase don't worry I got your back too, even if it may not look like it I'll always have my little brother's back." Dylan said. "Do you think she's going to go to the games tomorrow?"

"First Dylan I'm only a couple of minutes younger than you and well she has to come we can't exactly drive ourselves we're only six." Chase answered. "But you're right she has been forgetting about us lately. Well I know she has a lot to do but I kind of miss how it was before."

"I know just the three of us and Jim and Lucy and grandma. Those were the days. You know Jim can always drive us to the game, he's like our dad." Dylan said and I couldn't take it anymore they were feeling neglected and it hurt me to hear them like this. They weren't used to sharing me with anybody but each other.

"Hey boys can I come in?" I asked knocking on the door.

"Yes mom." they said together.

I walked in and sat on Chase's bed facing him. Dylan sat next to his brother. I looked at my boys at Dylan he looked so much like his father and as much as I liked that right now I was at a loss because I really didn't know how they felt about their father. Hearing them talk like they were just now got me thinking that maybe they inherited Chad's acting ability and they were only acting like they liked their father just to please me.

"Mommy we love daddy. It's just different we used to be your whole world and now were only part of it." Chase said honestly and Dylan nodded.

"Yeah mommy we're just sad that you don't seem to remember us anymore." Dylan said and it was Chase's turn to nod in agreement.

"Dylan Christopher and Chase Mathew Cooper I love you both to death, don't ever forget that. I'm just a little overwhelmed right now there is so much to do and not enough time to do it. Usually when people do these kinds of things they have help but I'm doing it all alone." I said and their blue eyes widened. "You want me to ask for help."

"Yeah mom ask Jim and Lucy for help they are always happy to help and maybe even grandma. I think she'll be happy to get out of her old apartment and come down here to help you." Chase said.

"Mathew you're a genius!" I squealed using his middle name instead of his first name like I did sometimes. "A six year old genius!"

"I think she's finally cracked." Dylan said.

"No if she called you a genius then she cracked." Chase told his brother who smacked the back of his head and glared at him with his ice blue eyes. "Sorry that was mean. Now why am I a genius?"

"If grandma decided to move in here then there would be a lot less to do." I said.

Dylan and Chase exchanged looks and nodded before deciding that my crazy idea would work. I got them to take a shower and go to bed because they had a big day waiting for them tomorrow. I called Lucy and asked her if she, Jim, and my lovely goddaughter would come with me to the games. She said they would and that she'd even make some signs. I thanked her and called my mother. I explained to her my plan and she merely told me that she was waiting for me to call. When I hung up I squealed like a kid at the candy store. I went to bed after taking my shower. I woke up to Dylan's familiar pounding.

"Wakey wakey!" he yelled. "Mommy get up we have waffles and we're going to be late for the game if you don't get up!"

"Waffles they're so good." I mumbled still half a sleep.

"Yeah I know and if you don't hurry Chase and I will eat them all." he said.

I got out of bed and got dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen where there was a plate of waffles waiting for me. Chase and Dylan were in uniform already eating. I sat down and started eating savoring every bite. I loved waffles and even if these were from Costco I still thought they were the best thing in the world. Dylan looked anxiously from me to the clock.

"Mom hurry we're going to be late." he said.

"Hold your horses Dylan Christopher it's only nine." I said and he rolled his gorgeous blue eyes at me and threw his hands in the air out of frustration. Chase merely pointed to the clock behind me. "Oh shoot it's ten."

"Yeah." Dylan said and I scarffed down the last of my waffles. We brushed our teeth and when we were done I locked up. "Hurry we can't be late or coach will get mad."

I drove down to the soccer field. Dylan ran over to his team's bench having made it just in time for warm ups. I found Lucy, my mom, and Jim and Chase and I went over to them. Today on the last game of the season and the last game in Wisconsin my boys were going to have a cheering section. We watched as the game started and we cheered as loud as we could every time Dylan scored. Throughout the entire game we were on the edge of our seats and I was so glad that Jim was recording because I really wanted Chad to see this game because with one minute left of this very close game Dylan scored the point that took them out of the tie that had been going on since the game started thus winning the game. Our side erupted in cheer and applause everyone from the stands went to go congratulate the team. The crowd lifted Dylan, the coach, and the goalie up and parted as the official came and handed them the trophy.

After all the hype calmed down we headed to a celebratory team lunch. At the lunch they handed out the participation certificates and they gave Dylan the MVP award. We took so many pictures; pictures of the team holding the trophy, silly pictures of the team holding the trophy, pictures of Dylan and his buddies, pictures of Dylan and Chase, and pictures of Dylan. After the lunch we were on our way to the baseball field for Chase's final game. Before Chase joined his team he and his brother touched knuckles and gave each other a high five. We took our seats in the stands and waited for the game to start. The national anthem began and we rose.

We sat down when it ended and this time Lucy was recording. The game started and as it went on we cheered just as loud as we did when Dylan was playing. Chase was doing great for someone who just got off of a broken wrist actually he was playing as if he never had a broken wrist to begin with. Before we knew it we were in the final inning with the bases loaded and Chase was up to bat. He hit the ball and it flew out of the field. The crowd cheered as our team scored four home runs. Like with the soccer game the crowd ran down to the field and congratulated the team. They picked up Chase and the coach and parted as the trophy came their way. Chase and the coach held it up as pictures were snapped.

We went to a celebratory dinner. Awards were handed out and Chase got the MVP award just like his brother. We took pictures like we did with Dylan and then when all was done we went home they took a shower and got in their pajamas then we called Chad. I put him on speaker.

"So yeah dad Dylan scored the winning goal. I t was so awesome." Chase said excitedly into the phone.

"Wow I can't wait to watch that. You did record it didn't you?" he asked as if he didn't know that I recorded and captured everything that the boys did.

"Yes Chad we recorded both games."

"Chase had a game to wow you guys had a busy day."

"Yeah daddy and oh my gosh you have to watch. The bases were loaded and it was Chase's turn to bat ant it went out of the park and four home runs dad. It was so amazing." Dylan said.

"Wow I can't wait to watch it with you guys." he said.

"Yeah well we can't wait either there are so many picture you need to see." I said and then I looked at the clock. "Say goodbye to daddy boys it's time for bed."

"Goodnight daddy we love you." the three of us said together.

"I love you too goodnight." he said.

**well did you love it? i'll be back with another chapter. for now...**

**LilPurpleMonkey out  
**


	15. Birthday Surprise

**Sorry for the delay i was debating on this topic for a chapter or a much sadder one i actually like this idea better. My sister contributed to this chapter and the next one. I apologize for the lack of updates i got lazy and i forgot my password to the site but now i set a new one. **

**Enjoy.**

**I own nothing that is in the show...sadly ):  
**

**Chapter 15**

**Birthday Surprise**

**Sonny's POV**

The school year was over and Lucy and I were setting up a birthday party for the boys, a couple weeks late but they didn't mind. Dylan was outside playing basketball with Jim and Chase was sitting in the living room with a sour look plastered on his face. I sighed and Lucy eyed me worriedly.

"What's wrong Sonny?" she asked and I pointed to the living room. "Don't worry he'll get used to them." she assured.

"I don't understand why he needs braces to me his smile is perfect." I said. In my eyes Chase Mathew Cooper had a perfect smile but apparently to the dentist the one with the perfect smile was Dylan. "He used to love smiling now he hardly does it."

"Hey Chase get out here!" Dylan yelled from the door.

I heard Chase get up off of the couch and turn off the television. I smiled at Lucy and she smiled back. We continued our party planning and soon the doorbell rang. Lucy went to answer it while I sat there wondering how Chad would react to Chase's braces. Moments later Lucy came in with my mother.

"Hi, mom." I said as she hugged me.

"Hi, honey. I'm all set, all of my useless stuff is in storage and well everything else is here already." she said sitting down next to Lucy.

"That's great mom." I practically squealed. "I'm so excited, I'm getting married, I'm having a baby, I'm moving, I have two healthy boys, and nothing can ruin this feeling." I sang.

My mother and Lucy laughed at me and I shot them a fake hurt look, then burst out laughing. I stopped laughing when Dylan frantically ran into the house. The three of us looked at him and he looked at the three of us trying to form words but not succeeding. His blue eyes were starting to swell with tears and that made me worry to the extreme.

"Dylan is everything okay?" I asked trying to hide my worry. He shook his blond head and I looked at Lucy and my mother. "Did something happen to you during the game?" He shook his head again.

"Not me, Chase." he finally managed to say.

"What about, Chase?" I asked no longer hiding my worry.

"He got hit by the ball. I think he broke a bracket and his nose is bleeding." I sighed relieved that it wasn't worse. I picked up the phone and dialed the Orthodontist's number. Chase and Jim walked into the house, Jim sat Chase down in a chair before getting him a stack of napkins. "Show mommy your mouth."

"In a second let me stop bleeding." Chase said tilting his head up and pinching the bridge of his nose. When he stopped bleeding he showed me his mouth. "Did I break anything?"

"Yeah and the doctor's waiting for us." I said getting up. My mom followed me to the car insisting that she drive and being eight months pregnant. I turned to Jim and Lucy. "If the guys show up tell them what happened and that we'll be back soon."

"Okay." Lucy said going inside because my goddaughter began to cry. "Dylan come and help me."

We drove to the Orthodontist's office they took him in right away. In a couple minutes he came out, he smiled at me and I saw that he had the color of his braces changed from blue to green. It had been six weeks since he had got them on and they decided to change them right there instead of waiting for the next appointment. It was July first and the kids would be arriving at the house in about an hour. From June thirteenth to July first was a huge gap but it was how everything worked out. My mom stopped by the bakery and picked up the birthday cake, she slapped Chase's hand when he tried to sneak a peak.

"Sorry, Grandma." he said, giving her the smile that I missed, the one that made his blue eyes sparkle. "Can I please look?"

"No." my mom said firmly. She never fell for the eyes like I always did. "You're going to have to wait until the party."

We got back to the house and the guys were in the living room entertaining some of the kids that arrived early. Tawni broke away from the living room and pulled me into a tight hug, she smiled down at Chase and ruffled his shaggy light brown hair. He smiled at her before going to join the other kids, he gave Dylan a high five.

"He's so cute." Tawni gushed, she had taken a liking to Chase for some reason. "He looks good with the braces too, for some people it just ruins their smile but for others it doesn't do anything to it. So girl how far along are you and are you traveling while pregnant?"

"I'm due in three weeks and the doctor said it was okay to travel while pregnant. Though it's going to be very uncomfortable." I said hoping that I would actually deliver on my due date, the twins were born three weeks early though the doctor said it was natural for twins to be born early. There's also the fact that I want to deliver my daughter in California with Chad in the room. I looked over at Nico, Grady, and Zora who were using their years of being comedians to entertain. "So those three are really good at parties."

"Well did you even watch our show?" Tawni asked punching my shoulder. I screamed out in pain. "Jeez you're a whimp, I didn't even hit you that hard." Tawni looked at me and I pointed down. She gave a look of disgust when she saw the puddle below my feet. "Gross you peed yourself. Everybody look Sonny peed herself."

"You're so immature." I said turning red as the kids looked at me. I grabbed Tawni by the shoulders and shook her a little. "My water broke, I'm going into labor three weeks early!"

"Uh…congratulations." Tawni said.

"Get me to the hospital." I growled at her.

"I would if I could but I can't so I won't. You see Sonny, I'm from California and I don't know my way around Cheesevile, Wisconsin." she said clearly remembering the time we had to deliver that cheese ball. "Mrs. Sonny's Mom!"

And just like that I was on my way to the hospital with my mom, Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora. Lucy and Jim agreed to keep the party going and bring the boys when I had successfully delivered my daughter. I felt sad all of a sudden because Chad even though he promised he'd arrive with the guys was not here.

**Chad's POV**

Great I missed the first flight to Wisconsin and now all of the other dang flights are delayed. My cell phone rings and I am tempted not to answer it, I look at the screen and answer it. Sonny was going to give me an earful for not arriving with Chuckle City.

"Momma's having the baby!" Chase and Dylan screamed into the phone.

I dropped the phone…I was screwed, I had no way to get to Wisconsin and my third child was about to be born.

**To be continued...**

**Will Chad make it in time? What is up with this weird guy getting Nico and Grady to push his car? Can Tawni handle childbirth? Where the heck is Zora? Will Sonny stick to her original decision concerning the baby's name? Will there be cake? Why am i asking so many questions? Stick around to find out. :O Please review :O  
**


	16. Unto Us A Child is Born

**So this is long overdue...enjoy it.**

**don't own SWAC.  
**

**Chapter 16:**

**Unto Us A Child is Born**

**Chad's POV**

Okay so I totally flipped out on that poor lady, I really don't care at the moment, later I'll send her some sort of apology/thank you basket. That lady stood through me yelling at her and still found me a ticket to Wisconsin, not first class but still in a matter of hours I'd be with Sonny and well our kids. I know its selfish but I want Sonny to hold on until I get there.

**Nico's POV**

I don't know where Sonny's mom learned how to drive but never am I getting in a car with her again, though I'm pretty sure her insanely fast driving has to do with the fact that Sonny's about to pop that little girl out. If you ask me it looks like she's holding two babies not one.

"You girls go ahead." I told them pulling Grady to a stop by his collar.

"What are you idiots up to?" Zora asked us.

"We're not doing anything." I told her taking Grady out with me as I headed out of the hospital area. "Call us when something happens, we won't go to far."

We left them speechless, I was hungry and I could only guess that Grady was hungry too. To be honest I wanted to leave the hospital, I'm not fond of them not since I had go in for wearing pants! Of all things it had to be the things I wear on my lower half, Tawni and her contraptions.

We went into the hamburger joint across the street. Sitting in a corner of the small restaurant was a young man, he looked like he was having the worst day ever. Naturally we ignored him and Grady when his fries came did a very convincing impersonation of a walrus.

When we were stuffed and had entertained the restaurant's customers enough we left. I for one didn't want to return to the hospital where Sonny might be a little irritated due to the contractions or whatever.

"So my best pal what shall we do now?" I asked Grady.

"I don't know." replied my best friend. I looked around and noticed an elderly man waving his hands in the air trying to gain our attention. He looked funny and he sure had my attention now.

I slapped Grady hard in the chest, he gave me a 'What was that for,' look and I pointed to the old man. "I think he wants our help."

**Tawni's POV**

Sonny wasn't exactly being the normal big ball of sunshine she was. In fact she was completely crabby, she kept snapping at me for the tiniest things. She's having a kid I get it but she didn't have to be so mean. After all I'm here when Chad isn't, I am letting her hold my hand…I am being nice and she's snapping at me.

"Chad did this to me." she growled as she went through another contraction. She squeezed my hand so hard, tears were coming out of my eyes. "I'm going to strangle him."

"Sonny." she squeezed harder and I squealed. "Sonny, you're hurting me!"

"Tawni, I'm in labor." she growled.

"That gives you no right to hurt me." I huffed.

She let go of my hand and I switched places with her mom. I looked around the room, when we came in Zora was with us and now she wasn't. She truly was smart…she got away from Sonny the Pregnant Monster before she had to surrender her hand. So Sonny was going to strangle Chad for getting her pregnant…I was going to kill him for not being here and if he didn't get here before that baby came I'll chop his body to pieces and throw them to a pack of bears or something.

Getting pregnant…not for me.

**Grady's POV**

That old guy was yelling at me and Nico to hurry up. We were so stupid…there I'll admit what people think of me and my best friend. We had done some pretty stupid things before but nothing like pushing a car up a hill to the hospital parking lot. The old guy got a phone call and pushing seemed a lot better when he wasn't yelling in my ear.

When he got off the phone Nico asked, "Why didn't you just call a tow truck?"

"Just push." he said. "Get it up to an empty parking spot in the hospital parking lot." he started up the hill.

"Hey you can't just leave us with your car!" Nico yelled after him.

"That call was important!"

With that he left us to push his rusty old Toyota up the hill. Life seems to work against us, first we leave the party without cake and now we're pushing a car. At least our car didn't break down at the bottom of a hill, heck Nico and I weren't even allowed to drive. Marshall said something about getting to distracted to be let on the road.

"Dude!" Nico yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"Help me push this thing!" I hadn't realized that I wasn't pushing. Nico would have been a pancake if he hadn't grabbed my attention. "Grady!"

"Right!" I resumed pushing.

**Zora's POV**

I didn't like mini-vans they were for soccer moms and I was in no way a soccer mom. If the two idiots thought Sonny's mom drove like a maniac they should see me. I successfully commandeered Sonny's mom's van and was skillfully weaving my way through the freeway that led to the airport. Why there weren't any police around was beyond me but I was grateful…they would only slow me down.

I made it to the airport in what I believe was record time. I scanned the signs and drove like the maniac that I was toward the arrival section of the airport. That's when my eyes caught sight of a mop of blond hair. Chad Dylan Cooper was standing on a curb trying to flag down a taxi…huh taxi's I Wisconsin. Like a speeding bullet I pulled up to the curb and scared him half to death. I rolled down the passenger's side window.

"Get in stupid!"

"Z-Zora." he stammered.

"I came to make sure you get to the hospital before it's tomorrow." I said starting to lose my patience with the people who were trying to get into the van. "Hey I'm not a taxi!" I yelled at the young couple who had their hands on the door. "Get in Cooper!"

And he did.

**Chad's POV**

Zora is CRAZY!

I'M GOING TO DIE!

"Where did you learn to drive?" I asked her as she sped forward so suddenly that I slammed backward into my seat. "Who in their right mind gave you a license?"

"Don't worry about it." she laughed.

Yeah…I'm going to die.

**Sonny's POV**

The doctor walked into the room. He took a look at me and told me that I was ready. Tawni freaked out at that announcement, since Chad wasn't here she was going to be holding my hand as I pushed. I watched her beg the doctor to wait a little bit longer, he laughed and told her that this couldn't wait. He said she could step out but I told her to remain in the room if she wanted to be godmother.

"Fine, give me some of those ugly scrubs." the nurse handed her a pair of medical scrubs. "This little girl better be beyond cute." she mumbled as she took my hand.

"Dr. Reynolds, a man by the name of Chad Dylan Cooper is here. He demands to be let into this room." a nurse said.

"Let him in!" Tawni screamed. "He can take my place! He's the baby's father!"

I didn't let Tawni leave even when Chad walked in. He gave me a quick kiss and then it all began…pushing and screaming(on Tawni's part). Tawni passed out when she saw the head. After more pushing the doctor pulled my daughter out and Chad cut the umbilical cord.

**Nico's POV**

SUCCESS! After hours of pushing and pushing Grady and I finally got that guy's car into an empty parking space. I checked my phone and saw that I had about fourteen missed calls from Zora.

"Dude Zora called me twenty times." Grady said.

"What she only called me fourteen times." I said appalled at the fact that she had called him more time then she had called me. "What could she want."

Grady shrugged and played on of the messages she had left. Her voice shattered my eardrum. "WHERE ARE YOU TWO? SONNY'S HAD THE BABY!"

We looked at each other and ran toward the hospital entrance. In the lobby we literally crashed into the guy who had us go through the torture of pushing is ancient car. The scumbag was a doctor…Dr. Reynolds his nametag said.

"We pushed your car." I said sourly.

"Thank you." he beeper went off. "Sorry that I can't stay and chat but I have another baby to deliver."

**Sonny's POV**

Dylan and Chase looked at their baby sister, she had a mess of light brown hair and they were trying to decide who she looked like. I said Chad and Chad said me the boys agreed with me, much to Chad's dismay. Nico and Grady came bursting in.

"Where have you been?" Tawni asked.

"Pushing Sonny's doctor's car up a hill." the responded together. They looked at the baby in my hands and their eyes got wide. "Aimee Christine Cooper." they said.

Chad and I looked at each other. We hadn't told anyone that we decided to change her name. "Actually guys it's Skylar Hope Cooper." I said and they all gasped even my boys.

"Skye Hope." Tawni said. "It's cute I like it."

**To be continued...**

**Please review.**

**Wow this story is reaching the end...I'm kind of sad to think that it will end.  
**


	17. Wedding Jitters

**So this chapter is kind of short but i really do like it and you guys kind of deserve this chapter so I'm not going to talk much.**

**Don't own SWAC  
**

**Chapter 17:**

**Wedding Jitters**

**Chad's POV**

I looked at my reflection in the mirror, it winked at me. Oh yeah I'm sexy…especially in a tux. Nico and Grady came into the room. They looked good too, though not as good as me. Nico unbuttoned Grady's burgundy vest and buttoned it correctly. Okay to say that I was nervous was an understatement…I was freaking out. I Chad Dylan Cooper am getting married in less than one hour.

"Dude Chad, you're no longer a free agent." Nico said taking a seat in a squashy black armchair. "How does that feel?"

"It feels great." I said and honestly it did, I was marrying the girl of my dreams.

"Their lives are going to change Chad." Grady said sitting in the other armchair next to Nico. I raised one of my perfect eyebrows at him. "Dylan and Chase, they're moving from a small farm town to Hollywood. Then comes the fact that they're your kids, those two aren't going to have a normal life ever again."

I thought about that constantly. Dylan and Chase weren't cut out for the Hollywood life, they were much to humble and I wanted to keep it that way. Sonny wanted our kids to grow up like normal kids, she didn't want them to be actors. We agreed on that. Dylan and Chase were going to continue to be in sports. They were also going to be in the local Cub Scout troop.

Nico and Grady were watching me think. "I am very aware of that." I told them.

**Sonny's POV**

Tawni did a perfect twirl, she loved her bridesmaid dress. Why wouldn't she, she's the one who picked it out. Lucy liked the dress too but she was more grounded than Tawni in showing her excitement. Dylan and Chase were sitting in big squashy armchairs that swallowed them. They looked like they would rather be at Dorothea Markey's farm herding cows, riding the horses, and using the tractor.

"Auntie Lucy where's Jim?" Chase asked trying to get out of the chair.

"He should be with the other guys." Lucy said taking Chase's hand and pulling him out of the chair. Tawni did the same to Dylan. "So boys how do we look?"

"You look good." Dylan said flashing us a smile.

"Momma where's Pop-pop?" Chase asked. I smiled sadly at him, my father loved the boys but he had refused to come to the wedding. Chase seemed to be able to tell from the sad look on my face that his grandpa wasn't coming. "I see."

"Sonny if your dad isn't coming then who's giving you to Chad?" Tawni asked.

"Well Marshall's walking me down the aisle." I said.

My mom opened the door. "It's time."

**Chad's POV**

Okay so I was seriously sweating buckets now. I stood at the alter waiting. I turned to my best man Alex Wilder, we had worked on a movie together when we were kids and have been best friends ever since. He was perfectly composed, as I had been when he got married. Zora and Nico walked in first, Zora looked like she'd rather be standing next to me then walking down the aisle with Nico. Sonny's mom and Grady followed them, Grady looked happy. The final bridesmaid to walk in was Lucy who was accompanied by her husband.

When it came to choosing the flower girls we had a difficult time because we had wanted two girls who were relatively close to the boys age. Luckily my favorite cousin had twin girls that were exactly Dylan and Chase's age. Dylan and Sophia came first then Chase and Olivia. Tawni came in after them, she really looked nice in the burgundy strapless dress.

The wedding march started and everybody rose. I nearly passed out, Sonny was walking down the aisle in the most breathtaking white gown I had ever seen. When she and Marshall reached the front, he kissed her hand and went to go sit down on the bride's side with Dylan and Chase. I looked over at my parents, my mother took Skylar's little hand and waved at me.

I took Sonny's hands and lost myself in her big brown eyes.

"Friends and relatives we are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of Chad Dylan Cooper and Allison Monroe. On this glorious day they shall be joined in holy matrimony. This outward celebration that we shall see and hear, I believe, is an expression of the inner love and devotion they have in their hearts toward one another."

I stopped the priest and whispered to him a question, "Who's Allison? I'm marrying Sonny."

"Chad that's my full name." Sonny groaned.

"I knew that." I said quickly. I turned to the priest, "Please continue."

**Sonny's POV**

I really didn't pay attention to what the priest was saying, I was drowning in Chad's blue eyes.

"Chad will you please repeat this vow to Allison, saying after me…"

"I, Chad Dylan Cooper, take you, Allison Monroe, to be my friend, my lover, the mother of my children and my wife. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity."

"Allison will you please repeat this vow to Chad, saying after me…"

"I, Allison Monroe, take you, Chad Dylan Cooper, to be my friend, my lover, the father of my children and my husband. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity."

Chad looked very handsome in his tux and he was smiling at me with that smile that reached both of his blue eyes. It came time for the rings, Alex handed Chad the ring. Chad slipped the diamond ring onto the third finger of my left hand.

"With this ring, I seal my promise, to be your faithful and loving husband, as God is my witness." he said looking straight into my eyes.

Tawni handed me the silver ring and I slipped it on his ring finger. "With this ring, I seal my promise, to be your faithful and loving wife, as God is my witness."

**Chad's POV**

The next thing I heard was.

"Chad you may kiss your bride."

I took my Sonny into my arms and kissed her. When I released her she was smiling.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my privilege to introduce to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Chad Dylan Cooper." I liked how that sounded. Everybody clapped.

**Reception Chase's POV**

Dylan and I were standing with Nico and Grady staring at the cake. Nico and Grady were trying to figure out a way to steal the huge cake and Dylan was saying that their plans sucked. I guess Tawni and Auntie Lucy saw what we were up too because they both came up to the four of us with their hands on their hips. Dylan and I looked at each other and nodded.

"They're the masterminds, not us!" we said together.

Nico and Grady looked at each other the same way Dylan and I had. "No you should have heard them talk."

"You two idiots better not touch that cake, it's worth more than your lives." Tawni said to them. "If you touch that cake I'll have the head of security personally throw you out."

"Who's head of security." I asked though I knew the answer.

"Zora." Tawni said with an evil look at Nico and Grady. She ruffled my hair and then took Dylan's hand. Auntie Lucy took my hand and led me to the dance floor after Tawni and Dylan.

**Dylan's POV**

After momma and daddy danced Chase and I danced with momma and well daddy danced with Skye. They cut the cake and smashed some of it in each other's faces. I took a piece of cake and smashed it in Chase's face, he was not happy. He took some cake and instead of smashing it in my face her smashed it on my head ruining my hair.

"Why did you do that Braceface!" I yelled at him.

"You did it to me first dummy." he said wiping cake off of his face. "I was getting even."

Jim picked us both up around the middle and took us to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

**Sonny's POV**

I turned to Chad and smiled.

"Welcome to your new life." I said as I watched Jim carry our cake covered twins to the bathroom. "Do you think you can handle it?"

"Yeah because you're going to be right by my side." he said. We watched as Dylan and Chase came back in. "But before my new life starts you and I are spending a week in Paris."

**To be continued...**

**so this is the second to last chapter.  
**


	18. The Aftermath

**And so this is the final chapter. I just want to thank you guys for reading. I really like the way this chapter started out, I actually spent all of yesterday and today writing the beginning(or at least thinking about it). Haha, I'm sad...I really love this story.  
**

**Enjoy...  
**

**Chapter 18:**

**The Aftermath**

**Sonny's POV**

_"Look Chase, look at the bubbles." I said trying to get Chase to stop crying, I was attempting to give him a bath in the kitchen sink. He was being difficult. "Chase, pop the bubbles."_

_"I don't think he likes the bubbles, Sonny." Jim laughed, he was recording me giving the boys a bath. I turned toward him and glared. He stuck his tongue out at me and returned the gesture. "Chase Mathew, don't give your momma a hard time."_

_I managed to somehow run a soapy washcloth over Chase's body, Jim had calmed him down by making funny faces. "Here I thought I was the comedian." I said flicking some foam at my best friend. I washed Chase's light brown hair and then picked him up out of the sink and wrapped him in a big blue towel. Putting on the diaper was easy, the hard part was getting Chase to stay still while I put on his blue pajamas. "Who's my handsome boy?" I asked when he was all dressed._

_"I didn't know you thought about me that way." Jim said. I tossed the wet towel at him which he caught effortlessly with his right hand. "What do I do with this?"_

_"Put it in the hamper." I said rolling my eyes. "Now comes the hard part." I turned to look at Dylan who was sitting in his highchair with food all over himself. "Dylan Christopher, you made big, big mess."_

_"Yeah, Dylan now mommy not only has to clean you up but your chair too." Jim said. I glared at him again and he walked out of the kitchen. He turned the camera over so that it was pointed at him. "Hey Sonny, one day you're going to be watching this and you'll laugh. I know that right now it's tough and you know what it isn't going to get any easier but you're one tough cookie and you'll survive. PS you made me a father way too soon, but I love those little guys." He turned the camera around so that it was facing the hamper. "I bet you I can make it in with one hand."_

_"Jim hurry up I'm going to need your help with Dylan!" I yelled above Dylan's screams. The towel went into the hamper._

_…_

_"Dylan show Jimmy how old you're going to be." I cooed. Dylan looked at the people gathered in our tiny apartment, his blue eyes widened and he dug his face in my shoulder. "He's a little shy. Chase can do it. Chase show Jimmy how old you are today."_

_Jim focused the camera on Chase who was in my mother's arms. Confidently he held up one finger, Dylan seeing his brother do it held up one finger too. Lucy brought out the cake and set it on the table. My mom handed me Chase and the three of us sat at the table. The guests all started singing and I blew out the candle. I took a little piece and gave it to Dylan and I did the same for Chase. Dylan reached for the cake and took a huge chunk in his hand, he took a bite and wiped the rest on Chase's face. Chase did the same and then they both wiped their chocolate cover hands on my face._

_"Sonny you got a little cake on your face." Jim said._

_"Funny."_

_"Here give them to me." he said handing the camera to my mom. I handed him the boys and he went to the sink to clean them up. "You two are going to make your momma crazy."_

_The party ended and Jim was recording the boys playing with their new toys. He turned the camera on me, I was cleaning the mess that was left behind by the party. "Sonny, say hi to the camera." I turned around and smiled. "So what have we learned today?" I shrugged and he turned the camera around so that it was facing him. "Today we learned that one if Dylan does something to Chase, Chase will get even. Two the boys really like cake, though they like it anywhere but in their mouths."_

_…_

_"Come on Dylan, you can do it." I cheered as my blond haired son heaved himself up off of the ground. "Come to momma." A confident look spread across Dylan's face and he walked toward me. I grabbed him around the middle and lifted him up in the air, he laughed. "Who's a big boy?"_

_I handed Dylan to Jim, the little boy grabbed the camera. "Hey buddy this is not a toy." Jim said laughing as Dylan kept a firm grip on the device. "Dylan Christopher, can I please have the camera back?"_

_"Jimmy are you getting this?" I asked as Chase walked into my arms. He managed to wrestle the camera away from Dylan. "Tell me you got that."_

_"Nope sorry. Do you think he'll do it again?" he said setting Dylan down. We went through it again. Chase came to me only this time Dylan followed. I went inside to give them something to drink. "Okay so Sonny the boys have taken their first steps, the first of many. Don't worry if they fall down because I'm pretty sure that they'll be able to get back up, after all you're their mom. Oh and maybe you should put them in some kind of sport when they're older, those little tykes have way too much energy."_

_…_

_"No Dylan give mommy back her cap." I said trying to pry my graduation cap out of Dylan's hands. He handed it to Chase. "Chase sweetie mommy needs that." He gave it back to his brother. "Boys I promise that after the ceremony I'll play with you guys."_

_They looked at each other and nodded simultaneously. "Here mommy." Dylan said handing me my black cap._

_"James go stand next to Sonny for a picture." my mother said. Jim handed her the video camera which she handed to Chase. "Don't let Dylan touch that."_

_"Okay nana." Chase said pointing the camera at his brother. Dylan made a bunch of different faces at the camera. He reached for the camera and Chase turned away and pointed it up at me and Jim. We waved down at the two four year olds. "Say something to momma Jim, like you always do."_

_"Alright." Jim crouched down so that he was at eye level with the boys. "Hey Sonny, four years have gone by since I met you. In four years I've seen you go through things that most college students won't go through until who knows how old they are. We've had such good times and a lot of sleepless nights and you know what I wouldn't trade this experience for the world. Boys, your momma loves you very much and so do I."_

_…_

"Mom what are you doing?" I pressed pause just as the video was transitioning to Dylan's first soccer game.

"Watching videos of Dylan and Chase when they were little." I said ruffling my youngest child's mop of dark brown hair.

"Do you have videos of me when I was little?"

"Of course I do." I answered. I looked down into his big dark brown eyes. Jace Lyle Cooper was born two years after Chad and I were married. Chad had wanted to keep having kinds until he got one that looked like me, he liked the idea of telling people that I was pregnant less times then the amount of kids I had. Luckily for me Jace was born.

"Mom, it's time to go." Skylar said from the doorway. Her blue eyes found the screen. "Why are you watching videos of Dylan and Chase?"

"Mom's watching our baby videos?" Dylan said picking his sister up and carrying her into the room. Chase followed them inside. "Am I as cute as I remember?"

Chase rolled his eyes at his brother. "Is that all you care about?"

"Hey since we're identical in every way except the hair color that entitles you to some of the good looks." Dylan said flashing his smile. "Anyway mom, we're going to be late for the game if we don't get going."

"You're right." I said. We had a football game to get to, Dylan and Chase found a sport that they both enjoyed. "Where's your father?"

"He said something about the airport and then left." Dylan shrugged.

"He promised he'd make it to the game though." Chase added.

"Is your stuff in the car?" I asked and the both nodded. I reached for the remote and turned off the TV. "Lets go then."

**Chase's POV**

Sixty-four yards, I could run them easily. The roar of the crowd disappeared as I ran past the opposing players. We needed this touchdown to win the game. Sixty-four yards, ran by a fifteen year old would be a school record. Heck sixty-four yards is just a flat out record, no one before me has had the audacity to run a touchdown sixty-four yards.

**Chad's POV**

"I can't believe it Chase Cooper has just made Abraham Lincoln High School history, sixty-four yards without being touched." the announcer said. Our side of the stadium burst into applause.

"Did you see that dad?" Jace asked me, his brown eyes wide with excitement. Jace always got excited when he saw his brothers play. He was even playing basketball, when I asked him why not football, soccer, or baseball like his brothers, he said he wanted something he could call his own.

"I sure did Jay." I said. I looked over to Lucy and Jim, I had gone to pick them up at the airport and they were planning on surprising the boys. Though to me it looked like they were the ones that were surprised. "So what do you guys think?"

"They've grown up." Jim said. There was a sad look in his eyes and I understood where it came from, the boys were growing up. Jim is as much their father as I am, he was there for the hardest part. He raised the boys to be who they are today and for that I am very thankful. He also took care of my Sonny when I didn't. "Hey Jay are you going to be like your brothers."

"Yeah but mostly I'm going to be me." Jace said with a smile that he got from me.

**Dylan's POV**

There are some things that never change, Chase and I have always gone outside to play basketball with Jim, that's what we're doing now. Jim had played basketball in college and mom used to take us to go watch him play. He used to beat us but now it's kind of the other way around. I looked at my twin and passed him the ball, Jim easily took the ball from Chase and I called a time out. I'm not a sore loser or anything but I just wanted to win this game and Chase's head was elsewhere.

"Okay what's up?" I asked.

"This has always been something that the three of us did together right?" And he called himself the smart one.

"Yeah." I said in a 'duh' tone.

"Why not add one more to our game." Chase said after an eye roll. I'm pretty sure I had a blank look on my face because he heaved a heavy sigh and pointed to the door. I felt my eyes widen, of course it was no longer just the two of us…Jace was here. I nodded. "Hey Jay come and join us."

Our little brother smiled and ran to join the game. Sadly we had to start over now that we had an even number. To make it fair we let Jay play with Jim…fair for who I do not know, we're all pretty good at this sport but Jay and Jim have more experience in it then me and Chase.

**Sonny's POV**

I watched as my boys took their brother into their game. Dylan and Chase were growing up and that made me more then a little sad. I felt Chad's arms wrap around me and somehow I knew he felt the same way.

"They'll always be ours." he said.

"Yeah I know." I said watching as Dylan picked Jace up around the middle and yell at Chase to take the ball. "I don't think that's a real game anymore."

"You know that when our three boys get together nothing is ever played by the rules." Chad laughed. "Dylan and Chase brought us together, who knew two six year olds had that kind of capability."

"Daddy, the boys are starving." Skylar said from behind us. "I think you're going to need more meat then what you have. Dylan and Chase could easily eat all of it by themselves."

"That's not true." Dylan said coming into the house with Jace over his shoulder. He gave his little sister an evil stare before smiling at her. "Chase is the one who eats like a garbage disposal."

"At least I don't sound like one and last time I checked I wasn't blond." Chase said picking up Skylar much to her dismay. "Come on Sky lets go play the piano."

"All you had to do was ask." she said trying to wiggle out of her brother's hold.

"What fun would that be." he said.

"Life sure isn't boring around here." Lucy said.

"Life with those two around was never exactly calm." Chad and I said together. Just then Rusty and his son who we named Riley ran into the house. "Chase, Rusty and Riley are headed your way."

"How much do you want to be that they knock him over." Dylan said rather excitedly. We each raised an eyebrow at him. "What Rusty's gotten big too."

Surly enough we heard a heavy thud followed by Skylar's giggles and Chase's protests about the dogs licking his face. Then Rusty and Riley came back into the kitchen only to knock Dylan over, luckily for Jace his brother had set him down. Jim's words rang in my ears, when Dylan does something to Chase, Chase will get even. I laughed at how true those words turned out to be. The soft sound of the piano filled the house, it was a happy tune that reflected how in the end I got my happy ending.

**The End**

**And so it ends. Please give me your thoughts on this.**

**It's been a wild ride and thanks for riding it with me. I don't know what I'll write next, maybe something for Victorious or the Mortal Instruments.**

**Anyway thanks for reading.**

**Sonny and Chad's Kids At the End:**

**Dylan Christopher Cooper-Age 15**

**Chase Mathew Cooper-Age 15(Five minutes younger than Dylan)  
**

**Skylar Hope Cooper-Age 8**

**Jace Lyle Cooper-Age 6  
**


End file.
